A Prank, a Closet, and a Little Love
by Siriuslover4eva
Summary: How did Lily and James really get together? With help from the other Marauders, of course. Told from many POVs of how the other Marauders helped get them together. Look forward to some bickering from Lily and James as well as jokes from Sirius. COMPLETED!
1. The Plan

Hey, everyone. This is a new story and I hope you like it. I'm still working on two of my other stories, that aren't ready to be posted yet. So, I decided to put this up in the mean time. So please read, and review, make an author happy. 

A Prank, a Closet, and a Little Love

The Plan

Sirius watched as James sat at the table practically drooling over Evans. Though she wasn't paying him much attention, and talking with her friends. Every time she laughed at something one of her friends said, James would look even more longingly at her. Sirius decided right then and there that this had to stop.

Giving both Remus and Peter meaningful looks, they discreetly got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Nothing was said between the 3 friends as they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. Sirius knew that his two friends must be wondering what was going on, but he didn't stop to enlighten them. Not until they got to a secure room, where James could not find them.

He walked past a spot on the wall three times, and a door appeared out of nowhere. He opened the door and let his two friends enter before him, then he closed the door and it disappeared on the outside; James would not be able to find them.

He watched as Remus and Peter walked over to the armchairs and sat down. The room looked like the Gryffindor common room. Though it didn't always look like that. But he stopped admiring the room and went to stand in front of his friends. As the other two looked at each other and back at Sirius, Remus asked, "OK, Sirius. What's up?"

Sirius stopped his pacing and looked at his two friends. "I think we need to do something about James." He said.

Remus looked confused, so Sirius decided to explain a bit more. "What I mean is we need to do something about James' crush for Evans. His little show at the dinner table was anything but entertaining. Sighing every few minutes, practically drooling over her. I mean that is just disgusting. So what I was thinking is we need to find a way to either, A. get them together, or B. get James over his crush. Now do you guys have any ideas?" he asked.

Remus looked thoughtful while Peter looked lost. Inwardly Sirius knew that Peter wouldn't be able to do much in the thinking department, but when it came time to initiate the plan, he probably could help out. Sirius sat down in a chair that had appeared out of nowhere, and started thinking himself.

After about 5 minutes Remus sat up straighter, "I have an idea." He said. Remus had both boys' attention. "We need to do something that will be a plus or a minus. So that it doesn't matter whether he ends up going out with her or getting his face smacked. Do you get what I mean?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, like something that could work out for either situation. Did you have something in mind, Moony?" he asked knowingly.

Remus smirked, "Actually I do." He said. And they all went into a small huddle as Remus described the plan. After about 15 minutes of planning it was decided. Everyone knew what he was supposed to do, and when he would be doing it. Sirius silently thanked God that it was Friday. They had the entire weekend to do this, and without many repercussions.

"Well we'd better get back, before James starts getting suspicious." Remus stated, looking at his watch.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, he might think something is wrong." He said.

Smelling trouble Sirius decided to make his meaning clear. "There will be no talk of this anywhere outside of this room, you got that, Wormtail?" he asked, making sure Peter knew exactly what he meant.

So, the three friends stated walking back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, just chatting about classes and such. Having a sudden thought Sirius said, "If James asks where we were, I'll do the talking and, Remus, you'll follow my lead. Peter you will be quiet." So having a plan they continued on their way in silence. All thinking about the prank that they were about to pull on the King of pranks himself: James Potter.

'_Speak of the devil, here he comes now_,' though Sirius. Sure enough, James was walking down the hall to the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. James spotted them and sped up his pace.

"Where were you guys, one minute you were there and then I looked around and suddenly you were gone." He asked his friends.

Sirius smiled, "Well, James. As much as we love watching you stare and drool at the Evans girl…" he said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "We actually wanted to get a fresh scene for a change and decided to leave you with your obsession of drooling over Evans, and leave." He said.

James smirked, "Well, you could have said you were leaving or something." He said sarcastically. Remus decided to take this as his cue and he started in on the conversation as Peter said the password and they all walked in, "Well, we thought that our empty seats would speak for themselves."

James smirked as they climbed up the stairs to the boys dorm, he said, "Do you notice that when Evans laughs, her eyes sparkle like the stars?" he asked.

The other three friends shared a rolling of the eyes and decided to not comment about it. They entered the dorm and as a part of their plan, the friends decided to go to bed early, so they could get an early start to the next day. Though James was confused, he decided to go to bed early as well, seeing as how he wouldn't be able to do anything if they were asleep. So they each got into bed and said, goodnight to each other, and drifted off to sleep.

So, how was it? Let me know if it was good or bad. I'm starting softball right now, but I hope to have the next chapter up soon. This story won't be very long, maybe about 5 chapters or so. So leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Closet

Hey everyone, I re-read this chapter and decided to change a few things around. So please bear with me, and if something is not right, or you don't like something, please let me know.

888888888888888

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All JK Rowlings.

The Closet

Sirius woke up refreshed. He stretched and looked at the clock: 6:07. Perfect timing. Sirius discreetly got out of bed and went to Remus' four-poster bed. Quietly he pulled the screen back, and shook his friend and when he saw that he was awake, Sirius moved to he other friend's bed. Though he decided to place a silencing charm on him so he wouldn't scream out.

After Remus and Peter were both awake, Sirius motioned for them to follow him. They quietly walked down and out of the common room.

They walked over to the painting of the bowl of fruit, tickled the pear, and walked in. After talking to the house elves for a few minutes, they got a self-replenishing bag of food. They thanked the house elves and went on their way.

They walked to the fifth floor and walked down the hall to a closet. It was roomy enough, so that Lily and James could have some room to move around, and it also had access to a restroom…though not a very large one. They had decided, when they saw it, that it must have been a small bedroom at one time. Though, there wasn't any room for a bed. But they found that it would suit their purposes quite nicely. So they put the food in the middle of the floor, and then put a note that they wrote to James and Lily on top and left.

On their way back, they were all thinking about their rolls in the prank. They walked into the common room, and quietly walked upstairs. Sirius put a finger to his lips and motioned for them to wait there. Thankfully they made it back before James work up. After making sure that James was still sound asleep, Sirius motioned for Remus and Peter to follow. The three friends looked at each other, gave a smile and a nod, and each got into their respectable beds and fell back asleep.

--------------------------

When Sirius heard James start to stir he got out of bed and tore back his friend's curtains and yelled, "Rise and shine!" He had the great pleasure of watching James roll out of bed and fall on the floor, screaming.

"What the Hell, Sirius!" James screamed, cursing Sirius under his breath.

"It's morning!" Sirius exclaimed, helping his friend up off the floor. As his dorm mates were laughing in the background.

James got up off the floor with a look of annoyance. His annoyance doubled when he saw the clock: 7:30. "SIRIUS! What are you doing waking me up at this hour!" he asked.

Sirius smirked, "Well, I thought you'd like to get a head start on looking at Evans today. She's heading down to breakfast right now." He said lightly.

James' attitude immediately changed. He ran to the bathroom and in 5 minutes came back out all ready to go. "What are you guys waiting for? And where's Remus?" he asked.

"He's already down stairs. He went down so he could get a head start before you went all out on the food." He lied. Actually, Remus was already doing his part of the plan. Now, it was his turn. "Come on, James. I'll take you downstairs, when your ready Pete, we'll be downstairs." He said. Peter nodded, knowing that this was his job.

Sirius led James downstairs, making sure to leave the door open so Wormtail could get through. '_Just keep James talking about Evans, and he wont notice that he's not going to the great hall_,' he thought. Sirius saw them before James, which was good because once Lily saw James she would know something was up. Remus and Lily were both walking down the hall, no doubt talking about their studies. Sirius noted that the closet door was opened slightly, that was their clue that everything was ready on Peter's end. Now for the hard part.

Then Lily saw James and James saw Lily. Lily stopped dead, now knowing something was amiss. But James kept right on walking, and thankfully they were right in front of the closet door. 'Yes!' Sirius thought. 'Remus got Evans here and Peter is in place. Let's just hope Evans doesn't kill us when this is all over.'

Lily looked at Remus, "What's going on, Remus? Why did you bring me here?" she asked suspiciously.

Remus looked at the floor sheepishly, "Well, I wanted to talk to you, but then James showed up." He said convincingly.

Sirius took his cue, "Yeah, Evans. I wanted to tell you something too. Actually I wanted to talk to both of you. How convenient that both of you are here." He said.

Lily was now very suspicious, "What, Sirius?" she asked.

Sirius walked to stand in front of the two and when he saw the door open the yelled, "THIS!" and he and Remus pushed the two into the closet and locked the door. Giving a sigh of relief Remus, Sirius, and Peter gave each other high fives. All the while Lily and James were banging on the door trying to get out.

"Sirius, what's going on? What are you doing?" James asked.

"SIRIUS, WHEN I GET OUT, YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!" Lily yelled. Then she started trying to curse the door down.

"Evans, you're not going to be able to charm or curse that door, it's protected. And you won't be let out for 24 hours." Sirius said. He waited for the bomb to drop.

There was a deadly silence then, "SIRIUS BLACK, I BETTER NOT BE IN HERE FOR 24 HOURS WITH POTTER! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT!" she yelled.

"You know, Moony, I think we need to silence the door." Sirius commented. "What do you think?"

"Your funeral." Remus answered with a smirk.

"BLACK DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Silencio!" he yelled at the door. At last Sirius, Remus, and Peter were able to laugh their heads off.

"Hey guys, there's some food in there and a small bathroom, but you can't be in there for more than 15 minutes every 3 hours. The bag is self replenishing so you won't go hungry and you can use the bathroom." Remus told the pair. And after a thought said, "Don't worry you two. It's only a day, how hard could it be?" he asked. He was sure that if there wasn't a silencing spell on the door he was sure that he would have heard just how hard it was going to be.

"Well, we have to go to breakfast. Try and get along like good boys and girls." Sirius said, laughing as the trio left for the Great Hall. "I wonder how the happy little couple is getting on right now." Sirius asked after a while.

Remus smiled, "Well, I'm sure that they're getting along famously. Those two together for 24 hours, they'll be in heaven." He said sarcastically. They each looked at each other and started laughing so hard that they had stitches in their sides and tears of mirth coming down from their faces.

They didn't know it, but a pair of twinkling blue eyes were watching the whole scene with a small smile.

88888888888888

Well, that is the second chapter in the installment of this story. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. I love reviews, I know that every other author will tell you the same. Thanks.


	3. Conversations

Hey everyone, here's chapter 3 of my story. Hope that everyone is doing well, and all that jazz. So I'll shut up and let you read. PLEASE R&R.

Disclaimer: Again, don't own any of it. Don't sue.

--------------------

Chapter 3

Lily was fuming. How could Remus do this to her! Now she was stuck with Potter for a whole day! An entire 24 HOURS! She couldn't even go to the bathroom to get away from him. It was only available for 15 minutes every 3 hours. She was thinking up some definite revenge.

James was doing some serious thinking. He knew why his friends did this, and hopefully it would work. Though looking at Evans he saw that she was NOT happy. He would have to put his pride and his ego aside if he wanted to win her. Inwardly he was praising his friends for pranking him like this. But in the end, he knew Evans…no LILY would blame him. He had to put away his old attitude if he wanted her to finally like him. And if he could do that for a day…then he could definitely do that for her everyday. He decided that he needed to offer her some food, for neither of them had eaten, and he was hungry.

"Hey, Lily. I know that you don't like me and all, but we might as well try and get along while we're here. I mean, we are going to be in here for an entire day. And knowing Padfoot he won't let us out before then, no matter how long we beg him." He said grabbing the bag of food and two plates. He put some food on the plates and gave her one.

"Get along with you? Well, don't act as if you didn't know what was going on. Please, don't try and fool me, why else would you be over here with Black?" she asked.

James shook his head, "I know it seems as if I knew what was going on, because if I didn't I would have been at breakfast. But we were talking and I just got carried away and wasn't watching where I was going. But I swear, I didn't know anything about this." He said sincerely. "I'm not sure how to get you to believe me."

"You won't get me to believe you, Potter. Because I know that you were in on this little prank. So just leave me alone, and don't talk to me." She said fiercely, taking her plate. "Thanks." She said in a fierce whisper.

"No problem." He said. James was now thinking that the next 24 hours might not be filled with animosity…if he was lucky.

---------------------

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting at the Gryffindor table finishing up breakfast. It had been 30 minutes since they locked James Potter in an empty closet, except for some food, with Lily Evans. While eating the only subject on Sirius and Remus' mind was wondering how James was fairing against Miss Lilly Evans. And neither of their thoughts were pleasant. While Peter's only thoughts were what he should eat next, some more pancakes or some French Toast.

"I wonder how James is doing," Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"I wonder how _Lily_ is doing, having to put up with James for an entire day. I hope that he has figured out that, in order to win Lily over, he needs to drop his regular attitude and start to be a gentlemen…or at least not do anything to upset her." Remus commented.

"Yeah, I wonder how many hexes James will have had thrown at him before tomorrow," Sirius thought aloud. He laughed at the thought James hiding behind the bathroom door to keep away from Evan's hexes.

Remus smiled, "Well, we'll have to hope that we can recognize him when we go back tomorrow." He stated. "Why don't we go upstairs and do that Transfiguration essay that's due Monday." Remus suggested after finishing his last pancake.

Sirius grimaced, "Why now? We have till tomorrow to do it. It's due in two days! Why do we have to start now?" he complained.

Remus, being the smart and rational one said, "Well, when we let those two out tomorrow, do you think that there will be much time for homework?" he said as if he was talking to a five year old. "We will probably be hiding until Monday morning, just think for a minute Sirius and you'll see why we need to start. Besides," he said as an afterthought. "We'll have all day tomorrow to just lazy around…if Lily isn't after our blood."

Sirius groaned, why did Remus have to be the smart one? "Fine, lets get started." He said regretfully. "But, you'll be helping us, mind." He stated as the three Marauders got up from the table.

Remus smiled, "Of course, Padfoot. What do you think I'm going to do? Let you fail?" he asked sarcastically, as the trio headed upstairs, all wondering the same thing: Would James be alive by this time tomorrow…or better yet, would _they_ be alive?

-----------------

James looked over at Lily, who was finishing her breakfast. She did look very beautiful, especially when she was smiling, but right now he couldn't see that smile, because she was locked in a closet with him. James felt his heart sink. Lily would never love him. Hell, she would never _like_ him, let alone love him. He felt all the hope he had inside of him just leave his body at a fast rate. If he couldn't get Lily to like him, then he could settle for friendship, if she could stand him. All of a sudden he felt as if he had to apologize for being such an ass to her all these years.

"Lily?" he asked cautiously. When she turned to look at him, he continued, "Look, I'm sorry how I've been treating you these past few years. I've been a real jerk and I'm sorry. I wish I could take back all the things I've said that have made you hate me, but I know I can't, what's done is done, and I wish I could take it back, if only to have a friendship with you. I'm very sorry, and I'm hoping that we can at least be friends, I don't like fighting with you, and I know that you don't think that I'm sincere, but I truly am sorry." He apologized sincerely.

Lily was surprised. She never expected an apology from James Potter. Looking at Potter's sad face, she felt some of the hate that she held inside of her against James just slide away. There was something going on here. Usually his eyes were alive with mischief and 'love' for her. Now, they were filled with regret and something else that she could decipher in those hazel eyes. James suddenly looked down and turned away sadly. She wished she could know what he was thinking, wondering if he was just playing her, or was truly sorry. She felt that, as long as he wasn't being an ass, she probably could stand him, until he started being his old self, then she would drop her nice side and go back to hating his guts. Because, even though she was rude and cold toward James, she was actually a very nice and caring person.

"It's alright, James. And right now, I'm willing to give you a chance." She said, James turned toward her surprised; he obviously wasn't expecting that. "But, if you do go back to your old attitude, I will drop my nice attitude in a heartbeat. Understand?" she asked.

James nodded, stunned. He couldn't believe it, "So, you're going to give me a chance?" he asked. "Thanks, Lily. I really appreciate it." He said.

"But, like I said, if you mess it up, you won't get another chance." She said seriously.

James smiled, "Ok then, so, so what is your favorite class?" he asked.

Lily was shocked, but once she realized what he was doing, she answered, "I like Charms. What about you?" she asked.

"I like Defense, myself. But Charms is cool too," he said smiling.

Lily smiled lightly, she couldn't believe that she was having an actual conversation with James Potter. Less than an hour ago she was ready to throttle him, but now, she was willing to be friends with him. She wondered, sadly, how long it would last.

-------------------

Well, that is chapter 3 my friends, and I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm glad that I finally got this up. I have had softball tryouts since school started back up. And if I make the team on Monday, then I will have softball everyday except the weekends. So, I will try my hardest to keep the chapters rolling, because I know how frustrating it is when you're waiting for an update. So, I'll try to update every two weeks, but if they're done before then, then I'll post them. So, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime next week. Later.


	4. The Kiss

Chapter 4

The three Marauders sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room finishing up their homework. Remus, as usual, was helping Peter and Sirius with their essays. While Mooney was helping Peter finish up, Sirius was doing some imaginative thinking. An image came to his head that made him laugh out loud. He saw James huddled behind the bathroom door. Then once the fifteen minutes were up, him being thrown headfirst out of the room.

Peter and Remus looked up questioningly, "What?" asked Peter.

Sirius smirked, "Nothing, my imagination is just running away from me," he said. "Just thinking about what's going on with James and Evans." he answered their confused faces.

A snicker escaped the two Marauders with that image. "Well," started Remus. I'm sure that, by now, if James hasn't made Lily curse him, more than likely she won't."

Peter frowned, "How long has it been since we locked them in?" he asked.

Sirius looked at the clock, "Almost two hours." he stated. "Are you done yet, Wormtail?" he asked his slow friend.

He made one last correction then said, "Yep!"

"Now, what are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, ask Wormtail."

"I don't know, ask Moony."

"I don't know, ask Padfoot."

"I don't know, ask –"

OK!" Remus interrupted. "Why don't we go check on the two love birds?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius said.

The trio stood up from the table and walked out of the common room, laughing all the way out

-----------------

"So, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" James asked Lily.

"A healer." She said without hesitation. "What about you?"

"An Auror," he said.

"Really? I would have thought-"

James held his hand up to silence her. He was listening very hard, trying to hear what was going on outside. He finally heard laughter coming form the end of the corridor. "I bet Lily has already killed him!" he heard Sirius laugh.

James got an idea, why not play with them a little bit? They locked them in here; they needed a prank pulled on them. "Hey, Lily, you want to play a game? Start yelling at them to let you out and I won't say anything, so they'll feel bad about it, OK?" he asked.

She nodded with a mischievous smile. And taking a deep breath, and scrunching up her face she started yelling. "BLACK! IS THAT YOU? YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE! RIGHT NOW" she yelled Taking a deep breath, she smiled at James.

He smiled mischievously back.

"James?" Sirius asked sweetly. "Are you still in there?"

"No, he's out right now, can I take a message?" she asked seriously, but trying hard not to laugh.

There was a stunned silence on the other side of the door, followed by whispering. Lily and James took one look at each other, and had to look away, the urge to laugh was too strong. Lily had to bite her hand to keep from laughing.

"Is James alright?" Remus asked from the other side of the door.

Lily looked at him, and a look of decision came on her face, "He looks a bit pale to me. And a bit cold, now that you mention it." she said seriously.

There then came a furious banging from the other side, Lily and James snickered as they heard them trying to get them out of their 'predicament'.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, horrified knowing full in his voice. "We can't open it, the spell we put on it won't let it open till tomorrow"

James could almost see Sirius pale at that statement.

"Dumbledore!" the trio outside screamed, as they ran away from the door.

They waited till their footsteps had gone, then the two people inside started laughing hysterically. They had to hold onto each other to keep from falling down, but in the process; they ended up pulling each other to the floor.

James fell on top of Lily laughing. It took them a few seconds to realize the position they were in. Lily looked into James' eyes as she started realizing that she had a funny feeling in her stomach. As Lily gazed deep into his eyes, she realized that she actually liked him.

James was stunned, he thought that he would know what he was going to do if this came up, but he realized that he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lily was fuming. "WHAT?" she yelled.

James wisely had gotten up before her outburst. James put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Are you all right, Lily?" asked a voice from behind the door.

James and Lily's eyes grew as large as saucers. "Yes," she squeaked.

"Is James alright?" he asked. They could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine." he said.

"Good to hear." Dumbledore said.

They heard Dumbledore walk away. James looked at Lily, who looked at him, waiting for the explosion that they knew would come.

"James." they head Sirius say. He could hear the steel in his voice.

"Yes, Sirius? he asked timidly.

"WE WENT TO THE HEADMASTER! YOU MADE A FOOL OF US; WE BROKE DOWN THE DOOR TRYING TO 'SAVE YOU'! HOW COULD YOU-"

"Silencio!" Lily whispered.

James smiled at Lily for her thoughtfulness. "Now, where were we?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "I believe we were in the middle of laughing our heads off at your stupid friends." he said

James smirked, "Yeah, I mean how could anyone be that stupid? Anyone could have known that you were faking it. Well, actually, now that I think about it, if I wasn't in here, I probably wouldn't have known if you were telling the truth or not. You're a good liar." he said admiringly.

Lily smiled modestly, "No, I'm not. I just was saying whatever came out of my mouth. But I guess that you could call it lying." She said.

James smiled, "Well, now that we figured out what we were laughing at, what was happening before the other Marauders came?" he asked innocently.

Lily smirked, "Wouldn't you like to continue what we were doing?" she asked knowingly.

James pouted, "Come on, Lily. What were we doing?" he asked.

Lily's features softened. The memory of the feelings came back to her, full force. And when she looked into James' eyes, she felt that she had no control in what she did next. She kissed him.

---------------

Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter of my story! I'm so glad that I got this up. I just got back from Game Works, so I'm extremely tired. I have to get up early, because I have to go to take my drivers license test tomorrow. I'm so excited, but nervous. Please review, it only takes not even 2 minutes. Thanks, and I hope to have an update either next weekend or in two weeks. So please review, and have a good night, or day, whatever time it is when you're reading this.


	5. Confusion

Yes! I finally have the chapter done! Hope you like it, and please read and review! And please don't kill me after you read. And big thank yous to Nita for Betaing this for me, Thanks Nita!

Disclaimer: Don't own HP!

---------------------

Chapter 5

"Are they even listening to us?" Peter asked after about thirty seconds of yelling.

"I'm not sure," Remus commented. "I think they may have silenced the door."

Sirius frowned, but then comprehension dawned on his face, "I think our plan worked. I think Evans is starting to like James."

"Yeah, but did they have to do that?" Peter asked.

Remus frowned, "I don't know, Peter. But that was cruel," he said, thinking back to what happened.

Slight flashback:

------------------------

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were running full out towards the Headmaster's office. 

'_Finally_!' _Sirius thought, as the gargoyle came into view. Hearing what Lily said, and how she said it, made them all worry. 'Why did Remus' spell have to be so good?' he thought ironically. They had done the spell to ensure that they were kept inside. Now they wanted them out._

_As they got to the stone statue, they started screaming out sweets. After about ten tries, Remus guessed the password, "Ice Mice", and the stone gargoyle moved to let them enter. They ran up the stairs and knocked once, then feeling as if that was enough of a polite warning, they opened the door and ran in. Dumbledore looked up, amused. He seemed to feel it would be useless to ask, for the three teens would explain soon enough._

"_Sir, Lily just cursed James!" Sirius yelled, annoyed at the headmaster's calm attitude._

"_Really? Where?" he asked calmly._

_Remus suddenly realized their predicament. If they told the Headmaster, would he be upset? He didn't know, but if what Lily said was true, they would need the headmaster's help to open that door._

"_Professor," Remus started politely. "We pulled a prank on Lily and James. We were tired of James drooling over her and we decided to do something about it, so we... kind of locked them in a closet, and then put a spell on the door to not open till tomorrow morning. But, then we went back to check on them and Lily told us that James was 'out' and was looking pale. We believe that she cursed him badly, sir. But we can't open the door. Do you think you can help us?" he finished desperately._

_Dumbledore smiled. "Of course, Remus. I will do what I can," he said, standing up._

"_Thank you, Sir," he said, following Sirius and Peter, who ran ahead._

_After a few minutes of walking, they got to the door and Dumbledore knocked. From the other side they heard a loud, "WHAT?"_

"_Are you all right, Lily?" Dumbledore asked the door._

_From the other side of the door they heard a small squeaky "Yes,"_

"_Is James alright?" he asked. The three Marauders looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling and his eyes were twinkling merrily, as if he knew something the other three did not._

_All of a sudden, from the other side of the door they heard a sheepish "Yes sir, I'm fine," coming from James._

_"Good to hear," Dumbledore said. And then having done his job, he walked away to leave the stunned Marauders to deal with the situation. _

End Flashback:

----------------

"Well," Sirius said, pulling Remus out of his flashback. "We might as well leave. Seeing as how they aren't listening to us."

"Yeah, let's go," Peter said, walking away. "It's almost lunch time anyways."

Remus smiled at the door, then walked after his friends to the Great Hall.

---------------

James' mind was blissfully blank. He had never felt this way before. Yes, he had kissed girls before, but this was totally different. He knew right then and there, that Lily was the one for him.

Lily's stomach was full of butterflies as she took James' face in her hands and pulled him toward her, and into a kiss. She had stopped thinking, though that couldn't turn off the emotions that she was feeling right then. She had spent almost six years hating this person that she was kissing, and now, in a matter of hours, she was in love with him. Not wanting to examine this yet, she just deepened the kiss.

After a minute, or tens of minutes for all they knew, only the need for air pulled them apart. They gazed into each other's eyes and the only word that they could say was "Wow!" They chuckled at this, and they knew, from that moment on, they would be inseparable.

James looked over at the bag, which had just said, ' lunch!' He smiled at Lily. "Well, it seems as if it's lunch time, would you like some lunch?" he asked politely.

Lily smiled. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, James," she said gratefully. "To tell you the truth, I am starting to get a little hungry."

James smirked. "Well, it has been a while since breakfast," he said, sitting down by the bag and plates.

Lily sat down next to him and when she grabbed the plates first, James looked at her in confusion. "You served breakfast, and I will do lunch. You can do dinner if you so desire," she told him.

James frowned. "No, it's fine, Lily. I can do it," he said reaching for the plates. "It's a gentleman's job to serve the lady."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Lily turned to James with an angry look in her eyes. "Oh, I see," she said sarcastically. "It's a _man's_ job to do stuff for the woman. So, I can't take care of myself?" she asked angrily.

James was confused. "No, not at all. I was just-"

"You were just what?" she interrupted angrily. "Just wanting to help? Well, I don't need help. I am not a child and I can take care of myself without the help of a man, thank you very much!" she finished angrily. Putting food on her plate, she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

James stared at the door. He couldn't understand what he did wrong. One moment they were getting along fine, then the next, she hated him. 'Guess it's one of those things that the comedian, Bill Engval, was talking about,' he thought. About how some thoughts don't go through the 'shut up' part of men's brains. His parents loved to watch Bill Engval and the Blue Collar Comedy Tour with Jeff Foxworthy, Ron White, and Larry the Cable Guy, if he remembered correctly.

'I guess I should apologize,' he thought. It felt good to know that Lily liked him now, but he didn't know what he would do if she started hating him again. He made his decision and, while hoping he wasn't going to get killed, he said, "Lily?"

----------------

Hey everybody:Ducks and runs for cover: I know, I know, I'm mean. Please don't be mad, I had to have Lily get mad at James again…their relationship wasn't perfect, and Lily didn't stop hating him in 2 hours. But, I hope you're thankful that this chapter got up at all. I have been working my butt off all week, and since I have homework out the wazoo I didn't think I'd get done until next weekend, but I got finished this weekend! So I'm happy that I'm able to say 'This chapter is done!' But, anyways, PLEASE review. I know it gets annoying, but I would like to know what you think. Especially if it is a good review, but I will take some constructive criticism. So, let me know what you like or don't like, and I'll try to take it into consideration. I like to know if I'm doing something wrong…well, I'm done babbling. Just so you know, I made the softball team, but that doesn't mean that I won't be able to do some more writing!

NEXT UPDATE:

The next update will be next weekend! So check back and I will have it up by Sunday.

Later,

-Jen


	6. Reminiscing

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 6 of my story. I hope that you all like it, because I know that I do. But seeing as how I wrote it…anyways I would like to say a huge thank you to my beta Nita, she has helped me sooooo much. Thanks Nita! So please read and review! Happy reading!

Chapter 6

Lily was slightly ticked off. '_How dare James say that I can't take care of myself!_' she thought angrily. But the rational part of her brain said, '_He was only trying to help, you know._'

'_But he said it in that way, as if I couldn't do it myself,' _she argued with the sensible part of her brain.

'_Well, if you give him a chance, he might apologize to you.'_

'_Potter doesn't know how to apologize!' _she told herself.

'_But _James_ might_,' she thought rationally. Lily took a moment to ponder that last thought. How did she really know that James wouldn't apologize? The only person she knew was Potter, the arrogant, self-centered person that wasn't present now. Maybe she should give him a chance. But she decided to wait for him to come to her.

----------------

James was trying to calm himself down. _ 'Ok, all I have to do is knock on the door and tell her I'm sorry,' _he thought rationally._ 'Do you even know how to apologize politely?' _He thought that the stupid part of his brain was slightly correct. _'Damn, I definitely need to learn how to apologize, and fast,' _he thought to himself. He was used to telling Sirius he was 'sorry', but he was always sarcastic. He didn't really know how to tell Lily that he was sorry without making her even angrier. The only way that he had ever apologized to her was in that arrogant, sarcastic tone of voice. He definitely couldn't do that now.

Minutes past without a word from James. He tried to work up his courage, but everytime he tried to speak, he would loose his nerve and continue pacing. He was slightly surprised by this. He had never been this nervous about _anything_ before. Not even asking Lily out that many times, just to be turned down. _'You weren't just turned down, James old boy,' _that stupid part of his brain said. _'You were tuned down with a vengeance.' _James frowned, _'Well, there's no reason for me to be this nervous about this…is there?' _he thought desperately. But that stupid, yet almost always correct, part of his brain didn't say anything back._ 'Ok,' _he told himself. _'It's now or never.' _He took a deep breath and then said, "Lily?"

-------------------

Lily had lost track of how long she had been in the bathroom. But at that moment, Remus' words about this bathroom came back to her, "…and a small bathroom, but you can't be in there for more than 15 minutes every 3 hours…" But, before she could ponder those words she heard James call her name, she stood up, in hopeful anticipation. But he didn't get anything else out for a second after he said that, the door to the bathroom flung open and Lily was thrown headfirst out of the room.

James saw Lily flying toward him and, because of his Quidditch training, he was able to catch her.

Lily was never as thankful that James was on the Quidditch team. He gracefully caught her and asked if she was ok.

"Are you alright, Lily? Are you hurt? If you're hurt I'll be sure to give Sirius and Remus a good kick in the –"

"James," she interrupted him, knowing where he was going with his rant. "I'm fine, I just stayed in there longer than I planned," she said, hoping that he would get the point.

James hung his head, "I-" he tried. He looked up and saw Lily's expecting face. He felt all of his nervousness melt away, the only thing that was important was that Lily know that he was sorry. "Lily, I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say something like that. I don't even believe that the man needs to do everything for the woman. I know that I never should have said that. Please forgive me?" he asked.

Lily looked at James and she went deep into herself and asked herself if he was actually sincere. But one look in his eyes and she knew that he was sincerely sorry. She felt her heart melt as she looked in his eyes, eyes that showed regret and love. Lily knew that she wouldn't be able to tell him no. She smiled sweetly, "Yes, James. I forgive you. I think I over-reacted. Deep down, I think I knew that you were only trying to be helpful. I was just reverting back to old ways. I'm just so used to arguing with you. Old habits die hard, you know. And I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of nothing."

"No," he said, stepping forward, closing some of the distance between them. "You didn't overreact. It was my fault, so don't you say it was yours," he told her forcefully.

Lily smiled, "Alright, I won't." Lily saw that James was starting to yawn, but trying to cover it up with his hand. "Why don't you lay down and take a nap. I bet your friends woke you up early this morning, didn't they?"

James nodded, "Yeah, but I'm fine."

Lily gave him a look. "What else is there to do? I'm going to take a nap as well. So you might as well get a nap yourself," she said wisely.

James yawned again, "OK, I guess it couldn't hurt. We're going to be here for a while anyways," he said. He flopped down on the floor, and put his cloak underneath his head. "Good night Lily," he said tiredly.

"Good night, James," she said. But she might as well have not said anything, for James was out like a light once his head hit his cloak. Lily smiled slightly. She was still so amazed at how much she had come to love this man that was sleeping on the floor. She couldn't believe that this was the same person that she met that day on Platform 9 3/4. He was so rude back then. She got lost in the memories of that day as she laid down to watch James for a while.

---------------

Flashback:

Lily was a little nervous as she looked at the platform that she was supposed to run through. There was a couple with a boy with jet-black hair. He was looking at her with a weird look in his eyes; she didn't like it at all. But she wasn't going to say anything in front of her parents.

She looked at the wall and decided to go before she had to converse with that boy that was starting to openly stare at her. Lily took a deep breath and started to walk fast towards the wall. She was just thinking how stupid this was; she was going to get seriously hurt. But as she ran to the wall she closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and stopped right before she went off the platform. She felt someone grab her from behind and pull her back.

Lily sighed with relief and turned to say thank you to who ever helped her, and found that it was the black haired boy. "You all right?" he asked.

Lily didn't know what to do, he had that look back in his eyes and his body language was saying something that she didn't like. She saw her parents and quickly said thank you and ran over to them. They went over to the train and Lily turned to her parents and gave her mom a big hug and turned to her dad as the train whistle sounded. She started to tear up; she loved her parents dearly and didn't want to leave them. She was especially close to her dad and couldn't stand being away from him. But she had to go soon or the train was going to leave her. Her dad pushed her away and gave her a big kiss. "Go, Sweetie. You're going to miss the train if you don't go."

Lily started crying, "I'll write daily," she said thickly. Her dad started to push her onto the train. "Bye! I love you!" she said as the train started to pull away. She watched as her parents waved goodbye to her and watched until they were out of sight.

Lily walked to the nearest empty cubical and started to cry harder than she ever had. She felt homesick already. She didn't know how long she was crying but she was very aware when someone came in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just go." She heard a small voice say.

She looked up and said quickly, "No, it's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just homesick."

The girl smiled. "Yeah, me too. Do you mind?" she asked, motioning to the seat.

"No, not at all," Lily said, drying her tears. "What's your name?" she asked the girl, once she sat down.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Sarah, Sarah Prue. And you are?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Where are you from?" she asked her new friend.

Sarah was about to answer when the same black haired boy opened the door. He had two other boys with him this time.

"Hello, I couldn't help but see that you were all alone in here. You mind if we sit down?" he asked, but before she could say no, he sat down next to her.

Lily was fuming. How dare he just waltz on in and just sit down! "Yes, I do mind. Please leave." She told him, angrily.

"Wow, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" he asked. "I'm James Potter by the way. This is Sirius and Remus."

Lily was starting to get fed up with this Potter character. "Get out before I curse you out. I've learned some of the spells and I will use them!" she said fiercely.

One of the other boys, with brown hair, finally spoke up, "You read the books already?" he asked. Lily nodded her head proudly. "So did I. I found them quite informational, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," she answered. Lily was starting to like this brown haired boy by the name of Remus.

"Come on, James. Let's go. We're apparently not wanted here," the other boy said.

"But-"

"Sirius is right, James. Let's go get our own compartment." Remus interrupted.

James looked put out, but got up with his two friends and started to walk out, and turned around when he went to close the door. "If you ever need a date, give me a call," he said with a wink.

Lily got up and slammed the door and then put a locking spell on it, even if it wasn't very strong. Lily was seething as she sat down again. She knew that Sarah was looking at her, smiling. That wasn't helping matters much. But the only thing she could think of right now, was how much she was going to hate being in eyesight of that boy, let alone if he was in the same house with her!

Lily looked up at Sarah and decided to continue their earlier conversation. "So, where do you live?" she asked politely.

: End Flashback:

---------------

Lily smiled, she knew that James was going to be a pain in the arse, and he sure was. From that day forward, he never left her alone. Now, in only a few hours she was in love with that same boy. She sighed, and decided to get some shuteye herself. Giving James a kiss on the forehead, she pulled her cloak off and made a pillow and went to sleep, thinking of how much she loved James right now.

---------------------

I had a great time writing this chapter! I'm so glad that this chapter is much longer than the others. I love longer chapters, so I know most of you do as well. So, I'll stop babbling because I have some homework to do. So I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I will have the next chapter up by next weekend as well, I am going to hope for weekly updates here. So PLEASE review! It doesn't take long to just put in a few words of encouragement or a few words saying what you didn't like about the chapter.

Thanks, to everyone who does review. I really appreciate it.

Later, Jen.


	7. I Will Always Love You

Hey everyone! I'm so happy to have this next chapter up. I'm watching NASCAR Race Day right now. And I'm just waiting for them to interview Jeff Gordon (I am a huge fan :-)) So everyone please root for him…or at least don't wish him ill luck…Well, enough with my Jeff Gordon rambling (even though he is the hottest thing that drives), sorry, on with the story! And a huge thank you to Nita, who has kindly betaed my last few chapters for me and I hope will continue! Thanks, Nita!

---------------

Disclaimer: It's been a few weeks and I still don't own HP!

Chapter 7

James woke up slowly. He didn't want to wake up yet, he wanted to go back to sleep. He waited several more minutes, and sensing that he wasn't going to fall back to sleep, he raised his hand and looked at his watch. It read 2:45 am.

'Wow,' he thought. 'I must have been tired.'

Sitting up, he stretched, then looked over at a sleeping Lily Evans. He took this time while she was asleep to really look at her. He'd never been able to watch her sleep before, so he took this chance to just study her. She looked so peaceful with her red hair in her face.

Though still in sleep, she was smiling slightly. He started to wonder what, or whom, she was dreaming about. Thoughts of white dresses and flowers entered his mind and made him smile. James shook his head slightly; they'd only just 'got together', he couldn't think about marriage for a while. Good thing Christmas was on the way. He had plenty of time to work on her. The hair in her face was starting to bother him, so he slowly and gently pushed her hair from around her face and pulled it behind her ear. Lily shifted slightly but her smile grew as she went deeper into sleep.

James sighed with contentment. He felt his heart fill with love for the woman that was sleeping on the floor in front of him. Part of him wanted to wake her up and have a snogging session, and the other part of him didn't want to breathe, lest he wake her up. But even if he didn't breathe, she would probably wake up soon. If she had gone to sleep when he did, or even a little after, she would be up soon anyways. So he decided to get something to eat while he watched his angel sleep.

He got up and walked quietly over to the food bag and opened it. There was no food in it! "Sirius," he said quietly. He must have charmed the bag so that when there wasn't any food being served, then there wouldn't be any food in the bag. James definitely had a bone to pick with Sirius when they got out. Though, when he thought on it, he had many bones to pick with him, maybe he would throw Padfoot one and tell him to 'fetch' it.

He didn't think that Remus would do something as cruel as charming the bag to not give food whenever the person desired, that just wasn't Remus' style. Sometimes he thought that Remus liked Lily, but it was more than likely that he liked having someone he could talk to about school, The other Marauders, James included, didn't like to do school work, let alone talk about it.

James was slightly jealous. He knew that he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. Now that he thought on it, Remus did spend a lot of time with Lily. James knew that Remus wouldn't take Lily from him, but maybe he should ask Lily if she liked Remus.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Lily started to stir. James pretended to have just turned around as she stirred.

Lily got up and stretched. She had had a nice nap. As her eyes focused on the room she saw James looking at her expectantly and holding the food bag. "Oh, food. That sounds wonderful!" she said, getting up. She realized that they hadn't eaten since lunch.

But once she got up James shook his head and said, "It's empty."

Lily froze, how could the bag be empty? There had always been food in there every time they had looked. Then Lily realized, they had only looked in there when the bag had said 'breakfast!' and 'lunch!' Lily's stomach at that moment took the time to let her know that it was empty and wanted more food. She groaned. She was hungry now, and there was nothing she could do about it. Or was there?

James saw something light up in Lily's eyes. When Lily turned toward him he saw that it was a mischievous glint. James was a little confused, he had never seen a mischievous glint in her eyes before. But before James could think more on the subject, Lily grabbed him and pulled him to the floor. Looking at Lily's smiling face, he now knew what that glint was about. James forgot all about being hungry, which was probably why she was doing this, and took Lily's face in his hands and pulled her closer.

Lily was smiling slightly as she looked deeply into James' eyes. It was such a wonderful feeling, to be loved. Lily decided that she would take the initiative and closed the space between them. Once James' lips touched hers, they were lost in each other.

James was so happy; he knew Lily loved him, because if she didn't, why would she have kissed him? But, after that thought, Lily had deepened the kiss and all the thoughts that were in his head at that moment just went away. The only thing on his mind was how well Lily kissed.

After a while, they had to separate to get some air. But after a breather they were back at it. It was amazing how long they could go, at least, James was surprised. This continued for a good thirty minutes. Then Lily had to pull away because she was beginning to get tired.

"James," she said. James looked sad that their snogging session had to end so quickly. "Why don't we take a break for a while? We've been at it for a half-hour. I'm getting tired. Why don't we take a nap before we have to get out of here?" she asked.

James was starting to get tired as well, but he didn't know if he would be able to go to sleep after the last thirty minutes. But he knew Lily was tired, so he would agree, so she could get some sleep. But at her words, he remembered that they wouldn't be in the closet forever. The spell would be wearing off in a few hours.

His face must have shown his disappointment because Lily gave him a small kiss and said, "Don't worry, James. I'm not going to leave you when we get out of here. Don't worry."

She took his chin and pushed it up so that he looked up from the floor from where his head had been hanging and into her eyes.

"James, from now on, no matter what you do I will love you no matter what. I might get angry about some of the things that you will do, and might not talk to you for a while, but I will always love you. Remember that."

James smiled. "I know, it's just-" he stopped, trying to collect his thoughts. "It's just that, you finally like me now. I'm just worried that once we get out of this closet, you won't want to be with me anymore."

Lily sighed. "Listen to me James. Old habits will die hard, I know that we will have some problems. It's all because we have been at each other for so long. It will be hard to just throw all those habits away. But don't worry, even if we do have some problems, and I know that we will, I will try to be sure to try my hardest to not snap at you like I used to."

James smiled. He knew that Lily would have a hard time trying to not snap at him. Lily had always taken every opportunity to give him a hard time. The only time that she would even acknowledge his presence willingly was at Quidditch games, and that was when she would be cheering for their team to win, even if he was one of the players.

Lily made herself comfortable on the floor up against the wall, and James went over to join her. Sliding down the wall, he looked over at his new girlfriend. Her head was starting to wobble and her eyes were starting to close. So he gave her a kiss, and laid her across his lap so that she would be comfortable and said, "I love you, Lily. Night."

"Love you too, James. Night," she said very sleepily.

James watched her as she fell asleep in a few seconds. He was starting to get tired as well, so he put his head up against the wall, and trying not to wake her, made himself more comfortable, and said quietly, "I'll always love you," then went to sleep.

-----------------------

Sighs with relief Well, I'm glad that I've finally got this chapter up. I've decided to make this story a bit longer than the 8 that it would have been if I had decided to keep it as it was going. But I decided to keep going with this for a while, at least until I can't find anything else to write about. So, I hope that I can get some more reviews and some more hits, I'm up to more than 2000 hits! But sadly I've only gotten 19 reviews, but a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed: dracosbabygrl, Weasleygrlz07, mrspadfoot4eva, animiegirl02, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Sweet Southerner, aznphreak1218, NitaPotter, Kruger, and SilverAngel06. I thank all of you for your support and reviews. Thank you soooo much. I appreciate every one of you and your reviews. And remember to PLEASE REVIEW, it does a writer's confidence grow! And remember PLEASE ROOT FOR JEFFY! GO 24! I love the Daytona 500, and I hope he wins. Ok, I'm done, please review!

-Jen


	8. The Revenge

Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry, this chapter isn't even beta'd. But I will get it to Nita and then re-post it. This has been a really bad week for me, so I'm very sorry, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to just get it up…again I'm sorry and here's the chapter.

3-27: I have reposted this chapter, I forgot to add a small detail after James and Lily storm off. It should make a small difference!

REPOSTED NOW:-) THANKS NITA!

Disclaimer: still not mine!

----------------

Chapter 8

James was made aware of someone knocking on the door and then a bright light being shined into his eyes, followed by gasps. Slowly James came to, finally he was able to open his eyes. The sight before him shocked him, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all standing in front of the door with a look of shock on their faces. James was slightly confused, what were they so shocked about? The reason started to stir in his lap. James looked down and suddenly realized why they were so shocked. Lily was still laying in his lap. But her eyes opened a few seconds later and with one look at the other Marauders and she shot up out of James' lap, trying to straighten her clothes.

Sirius was speechless. The last thing he expected to see when they opened that door was Evans in James' lap. Looking over to Remus and Peter, he saw that they were just as stunned as he was.

James looked at Sirius and smiled. He got up and went over to his friends, dragging Lily along. "Good morning," he told his friends. James was smiling at the stunned look in his friends' faces. As he walked out of the closet, he took a deep breath. He heard Lily do the same. He turned to her and he saw a smirk on her face, hid from his friends. He knew exactly what she wanted to do: they were going to pull a prank on his friends.

All of a sudden Lily turned around and walked up to Sirius, fire blazing in her eyes. Sirius took a step back, wondering what was going on. Lily stomped up to him and with one swift movement she smacked him square on the cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU! LEAVING ME IN THERE WITH POTTER FOR TWENTY FOUR HOURS!" she raged at Sirius, who was looking quite scared at the moment. She then turned to Remus and Peter, "AND YOU REMUS! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! HOW DARE YOU GO ALONG WITH THIS STUPID PLAN TO LOCK ME IN A CLOSET WITH JAMES POTTER WHEN YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T STAND HIM! AND YOU PETER…well, I don't know what you did, but you went along with it as well, so, HOW DARE YOU TOO!" she finished as she stormed down the hallway towards the library.

The three whiplashed Marauders turned to their friend who was now glaring at them, "Thanks guys. Now she'll never talk to me again!" James said, then he stormed off down the other direction, toward the dormitory.

Remus turned to Sirius very confused. "I thought that they were getting along?" he said.

Sirius turned to the corridor that James had stormed down. "So did I, Moony, so did I."

"Well, we kinda did accomplish our goal didn't we?" Peter asked.

Remus sighed, "In a way. But, I think we all were hoping that Lily would finally get together with James. But I think we botched this up big time."

Sirius stood straight and tall, "Then we'll just have to fix it," he said, looking at his friends. They were all wondering the same thing, 'How could they fix this?'

-------------------

Lily practically ran from the library route to the closest route to the common room so she could get back to James. She tried not to make too much noise while running, so that she wouldn't get into trouble. Even if she had a trouble maker boyfriend, it wouldn't mean that she would become one.

She hoped that she would make it back before the other Marauders so that she could get a chance to talk to James, to see what their plan of action would be for the next little while. She got to the portrait in a few minutes and quickly said the password then climbed into the common room, slightly out of breath.

Lily spotted James sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She wondered if something had happened before she had come in. She walked up to James and put her hand on his shoulder.

James looked up and once he saw who it was, broke out in a huge grin, "Hey, I see you ran back here."

Lily smiled back, "Yeah, are you alright? Why did you have your head in your hands?" she asked.

James smiled wider, "Well, if it was Remus or Sirius, then they would have wanted to know why I was smiling after I had just given them a death glare, wouldn't they?" he asked Lily.

"That's true, James," she said, impressed. "So, how long should we put up this charade? I mean, someone is going to find out, especially Sarah. She knows how much I 'hate' you. So if I start spending time with you, or even finding excuses to go out of my way to see you and get into an argument with you, she'll put the pieces together."

James nodded, then he got an idea, "I've got an idea, why don't we have a spectacular row in front of them and then we'll 'make up' tomorrow at breakfast?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, that sounds great, but wouldn't that mean that we would have to avoid each other until tomorrow morning?"

James shook his head, "Sadly yes, because we can't afford to be caught if we want this to work. So I'm afraid that we will have to make sure that we aren't in each other's sight because I know if I see you, I'm going to smile."

Event though the last thing she wanted to do was not be able to talk to James, she knew that if they wanted to get the boys back they needed to do this.

"Ok, and I think that's them coming now. So get ready," she said as the trio walked in the door.

The three Marauders climbed through the portrait hole and their first sight was a red Lily and a pale James. Lily started screaming, "HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO KISS ME YOU IMBICEL!" she said as she stormed right up to him and drew her hand back and with amazing force, then smacked James square across his jaw. The force from her slap knocked him into the back of the couch and he toppled over the other side. Lily screamed, "AND LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU!" She then ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

-------------------------

I know, its short, but again, I just wanted to get it up. The next update will be Sunday, but again, if I get the chapter done before then, it will be up sooner. So, I'm sorry that its so short, but this will just have to keep you for now. I'm sorry guys. Please read and review.

-Jen

ITS RE-POSTED! AGAIN MUCH THANKS TO NITA FOR BETAING MOR ME!


	9. The Plan is in Motion!

Hey Guys! I've got the chapter up on time this week. I'm still sooooo sorry about not being on time last week. Please forgive me? Well, I'm done babbling for now, read and review. And I hope you like it. And BIG thanks to Nita for betaing my story for me, THANKS NITA!

Disclaimer – Just for the sake of not being sued for all my money ($12.50) I don't own HP! If I did…well lets just say that there would be like 20 books, up until the day of Harry's death (when he's old and gray!)

--------------------------

Chapter 9

James pushed off from the ground and went into the air. A feeling of peace filled him. He hated lying to his friends, but they brought this all on their own. '_It's only one more day. This time tomorrow Lily and I will be officially together,_' he kept telling himself.

He hoped that after he and Lily got together tomorrow, that his friends would forgive him. James stopped in midair; he'd just got an idea. He hoped that after the last argument that they'd had, they wouldn't hold that against him and his idea would work. He flew to the ground as fast as his broom would take him.

---------------------------

: Flashback:

_After Lily had run upstairs, so did James. He ran up to his dormitory and grabbed his broom, which would give him an excuse to stay away from the common room. He just didn't know what to tell his friends. He hoped that they wouldn't be too mad if he started an argument._

_He ran downstairs, hoping that his friends would just let him leave so he wouldn't have to lie to them again. But as his luck would have it, his friends were standing right in the middle of the common room, waiting for him. James sighed; he knew that his friends would want an explanation._

"_James, what's going on with you?"_ _Remus asked._ "_You've been acting really strange since we let you guys out. What's going on?"_ _he asked._

_James sighed, 'Time for some acting skills,' he thought. "Well, why wouldn't I be acting weird? You locked me into a closet with Lily and then after a while she started to like me! Then once she got caught sleeping on me, she got smacked back to reality, so now she doesn't like me any more!" James screamed._

_Sirius took his turn to talk. "Hey, James, you never acted this way before. She's dumped you before and you've never acted this way before," he told him._

_James made himself look angry, but inside he knew they were right. 'How to come up with a comment for that…I know!' "Because she really started to like me! She even kissed me! So, you can understand that I'm not exactly the happiest person in the world right now!" he all but yelled. Before either of his friends could say anything he was out the portrait hole and running down the corridor to the Entrance Hall._

: End Flashback:

James finally got to the ground just in time to see his friends running toward him. He waved to them, hoping that they would know that he wasn't mad anymore, even though he wasn't mad in the first place, but they didn't need to know that yet.

"Hey, guys," he said, as they got to him.

"Hey, guys? That's it? No 'I hate you guys, go way!'?" Sirius asked.

James cringed, he knew he deserved that. He knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry guys, I know I overreacted a little bit. But-"

"A little?" Remus butted in.

"OK, a lot. But I was just so mad that Lily had gone back to hating me," he told them. He hoped that they would buy this crummy story. If they did, well, they were definitely more gullible than he thought.

The Marauders looked at each other, and then looked back at James. "Alright, James," Remus said for them. "You're forgiven. But think of it this way, now you know that you don't have any chance with her, so you don't have to try and get her to go out with you anymore."

James looked at the ground; they were right. Though, seeing how he and Lily were actually together, he needed to act like they weren't and that they were right, which meant that he would have to pretend to loose interest in Lily Evans. He was definitely glad that they only had to continue this charade until tomorrow morning. He just had to find an excuse to stay outside, or at least, not in the common room until tonight. He looked up at his friends. "Ok, why don't we play some Quidditch?" he asked.

The other Marauders were a little confused; why would James want to play Quidditch? Then they realized what had just gone through their heads, and laughed. "Sure!" they all said at the same time. The Marauders all laughed at themselves; they knew each other so well, that they could finish their sentences.

All tension gone, the other Marauders pulled out their wands and summoned their brooms. There was a crash and they all looked up to see the new broken window, and there were three brooms soaring towards their owners. They all caught them and mounted. Sirius and James had been giving Remus and Peter lessons for 4 years now, so they had gotten lots better since their first time on a broom. "Let's go!" Peter said. Then they all took off from the ground as a group.

Remus produced a quaffle out of thin air with his wand. He threw it to Sirius, and with that, the teams had been picked: Sirius and Remus against James and Peter. They were almost even, seeing as how James and Sirius were the experts out of the four. Sirius flew toward Peter, who had been made keeper. Even though he wasn't very good at being a chaser, he was a great keeper. Peter had been on a soccer team before he found out that he was a wizard, and he had been goalie, so when they played, he was always keeper.

Sirius went right and aimed for the right goalpost, but then at the last second he swerved left and shot the quaffle toward the center goalpost. Then out of nowhere, Wormtail caught the quaffle and threw it to James, who shot to Remus.

They played for almost 2 hours, and by that point, points had been lost and they were just trying to get the quaffle through, no points involved. James' stomach started to growl; it had to be lunchtime by now. He caught Sirius' eye and mouthed, 'Lunch'. Sirius smiled and nodded, gesturing toward the other two Marauders they all flew toward the ground. As they landed everyone knew that it was lunchtime. Nothing other than food would get James and Sirius out of the air.

They all ran up to the door, bumping and pushing each other on the way. James pulled the door open and walked inside. Just as the Marauders walked into the Great Hall, they stopped. Lily was sitting at the table laughing with her friends. The other Marauders looked at James who stood rooted to the spot, but not for the reason that his friends thought. He was struck with her beauty, and was hard pressed to not smile, but he wouldn't smile, even if his life depended on it. He wanted his plan to go through, and he would show them that James Potter and Lily Evans would be together forever, for better or worse, till death do they part.

He looked over at his friends, shrugged and walked over to the table and sat down, trying not to smile the entire way.

-------------------

Hey, guys! I hope that you liked this chapter! PLEASE review, it doesn't have to be long, just a few words at how great or how bad it was…though I'm hoping that the reviews will be on the great side…but if I'm doing something wrong, let me know. Again, BIG thank yous to Nita, she's a great betaer (is that even a word?). And if anyone hasn't heard of the Somewhere I Belong trilogy, then you should definitely check it out, they are excellent! Well, I'm done babbling, so please review!


	10. Avoiding

THIS IS UNBETA'D. I COULDN'T GET AHOLD OF NITA BUT WHEN I DO, IT WILL BE UP.

Hey guys, sorry to have this up so late! Well, I'm not going to lie, I wrote this chapter at the end of the race today…it hasn't been a good week. I decided to wait till today to post because if I had posted yesterday then the chapter would have been so much shorter. So I hope that you don't mind much. Just for future information, if I don't have a chapter up by Sunday, the chapter will be up by Monday, unless otherwise stated. Well I'm going to stop babbling and let you read, please read and review. THANKS TO NITA! If I didn't have her, there would be a lot of mistakes…thanks Nita!

NOTE TO READERS: I will be revising a part of chapter 8. I had accidentally written a small section on a different sheet of paper than what I used for the final copy. So check it out, it's not big, but it will make a bit of a difference.

Disclaimer: It's been, what, 2 months, still don't own Harry Potter. If you want to be technical I only own Sarah, since we don't know if there was a girl named Sarah in the actual story.

Chapter 10

Lily looked up and saw James and the other Marauders come in. She had to look away, the urge to smile and laugh was too strong to resist. She hoped that no one noticed that she had almost smiled. The look that Sarah was giving her was one of suspicion. Lily decided that she had to do something, and quick. She looked right back up at James and gave him a glare. James looked taken aback by her hateful look, but he realized that it was only part of their plan. James looked down at the ground and just followed his friends to a seat near enough to Lily for them to talk, but not close enough that they had to sit next to each other.

Sirius looked at Remus who looked at him and nodded his head. Hey, Fabion, could you come over here for a second, I need to, uh, talk to you about something real quick." Remus told him.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back Giddeon." Fabion said as he got up. Now Sirius was able to try and mend their situation. Since Fabion got up, there was no one else sitting between James and Lily.

'_It's now or never. We've got to get these two back together.' _Sirius thought. If he had to admit to himself, he wanted James to be happy, even if it meant that he would loose him to his girlfriend. "So Lily," he started, "Why don't you like our dear Jamesy? He actually quite a looker." He told her.

Lily was so close to laughing that she had to take her time in looking up at Sirius, and with a glare being displayed, she knew that she would give off the impression of being absolutely furious. "For your information, Black, I don't like Potter because he is an absolute idiot showoff, who just loves me because of my good looks. His 'love' is nothing more than lust. So let's just leave it at that shall we?" she said, turning back to her lunch.

James didn't have to try his best to look hurt, because he knew that deep inside, he was hurt by her statement. He knew that she had once thought those things, because he knew that she couldn't say anything that venomously without not have felt them first. He knew that what she said wasn't true now, but just to take her lead, he filled his plate with food near him and stood up. "Can you just leave it, Sirius? She has made her point time and time again, now just DROP IT!" he told his friend.

James left the Great Hall and walked to the Common Room. On the way he past Remus and Fabion, who were talking with smiles on their faces. But once they saw his face their smiles dropped, James looked furious. "James what's-" Remus started, but James cut him off.

"Nothing!" he snapped at his friend. James just walked right on past his confused friend, but he stopped a few steps after. He knew that he shouldn't have snapped at Remus, even if it was part of his plan. He turned around to find Remus looking back at him, hurt. "Nothing's wrong, Moony, don't worry about it," he told him, kindly.

Remus didn't look as hurt now, he knew that James didn't mean to snap at him, "OK," he told his friend, who nodded and continued on his way back to the common room.

James took that time to smile, he knew that once he and Lily got together, the sight of his friends' faces would be hilarious. Sirius and Remus' prank would go down in history, especially in his book. He knew that Peter didn't have anything to do with the coming up with the prank, just the exhibition phase of it.

He finally made it to the Gryffindor Common Room, said the password, and went inside. He knew that his friends would come looking for him soon, so he decided to go up to the dormitory and lock the door. So he walked up the stairs and opened the door. James looked around the room, sighing with relief, he wouldn't have to make excuses to get someone out of the room. He closed the door and put the strongest locking spell that he knew upon it.

Realizing that he still had to do his homework, he put his plate on the desk and grabbed his bag, a quill, and some parchment and decided to start on his essay for McGonagall.

After about an hour of work, he finished the essay. Leaning back and nursing his now sore hand, he sighed. '_I don't think I've ever done an essay that fast in all my Hogwarts life,'_ he thought to himself. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30. He wondered what he could do for about seven hours until he would be tired enough to go to bed. Several ideas ran through his head, but all were shot down. He couldn't prank Severus because Lily didn't like him doing that and he needed more people than just one person, he couldn't go outside and fly because his friends might spot him and want to talk, and he wasn't that desperate that he would go to the library like Remus and read. So he thought on it for a while, but in the end he decided to take his chances and go flying.

James grabbed his broom and turned toward the window, he didn't want to have to walk all the way downstairs to get on his broom when he had a perfectly good opening that he could get out of right in front of him. He took a look around him and walked to the window, unlocked it and pushed it open. Feeling the wind on his face made him want to get back into the air so much, so he mounted his broom and flew out the window, making sure to close it so if his friends came looking for him, he wouldn't leave a clue to his whereabouts. Flying out into the air, he wondered what Lily was up to right at this moment.

-----------------

Lily watched James leave in anger. She knew that she said something that deep inside, had upset him. She felt bad, and tried her best not to show it so that no one would noticed. She tried to look as smug as possible to satisfy the stares that she was getting from Sarah, Peter, and Sirius.

"What?" she asked them. They all just shrugged their shoulders and continued eating. "Great, that just totally ruined my appetite. I'm leaving, see you later Sarah," she told her friend.

Lily got up and walked out of the Great Hall and went outside, she always was able to calm herself while outside. She walked over to the lake and sat down, she pulled off her shoes and socks and put her feet in the soothing water. She sat back and sighed, thinking about what might happen tomorrow when she and James made their relationship public. If she had her way, it would be a very public show of their relationship. She smirked at her idea, though then she thought about something else and that smirk left her face and was replaced with a thoughtful expression. It couldn't have come at a better time, because she heard crunching of leaves behind her and turn around to see Remus walking up to her. "Hello, Remus," she told her friend. Remus was the only Marauder that she had gotten along with at first.

"Hey, Lily," he said, sitting down next to her. He seemed to be thinking about something, but reluctant to say anything.

"What's up, Remus?" she asked.

Remus turned toward Lily, "Nothing, I was just thinking about this morning," he told the red head.

Lily frowned, "What were you thinking about?" she asked, but inside she was wary, Remus was good with solving puzzles, could he have figured out that she and James were together?

"Well, it was just curious," he started. "We got you guys out this morning and you two looked extremely happy, then all of a sudden it changes and you guys are back to hating each other. It's just curious to me, that's all," he admitted.

Lily was doing some quick thinking, though was doing a very good job at not showing it. Remus did know something was wrong, because he knew the way that she acted towards James. She had an idea, so she decided to use it, "Well, there's nothing curious going on Remus. I'll admit, I started to tolerate, James, but once I got out of that closet, I knew that he was just going to go back to he old self, and decided to just end whatever had happened in that closet." She told him.

"Oh, well, why didn't you give him a chance? He might have changed, I think he has changed, something's wrong with him, he hasn't been the same since we got you out of the closet. I think he is actually going to change for you, Lily," he told her.

Lily was running out of lies, so she decided to change the subject, "Listen, why don't we go to the library? I still need to finish that essay for McGonagall," she told him, using both of their weakness of the library to her advantage.

Remus thought for a moment, and Lily crossed her fingers mentally, hopping that her trick would work, "OK, I guess we could go. And if you need any help, I can give you some information, even though you probably don't need it." He decided.

Lily inwardly sighed, she dodged that bullet for now, she knew that Remus would want some more information as time went on that day. But she felt that she would be able to answer his questions to his satisfaction without doing too much more lying. As she put her shoes and socks on and she and Remus started walking toward the entrance hall, she looked back at the lake and saw a figure with messy black hair on a broomstick. She smiled, knowing it was James, and turned back around walking with Remus back inside.

--------------

Hey guys, sorry again for being late. Hope you all liked it. Please read and review, got to go I'm watching John Wayne with my dad.

Later, Jen.


	11. Conversing With Remus

Hey guys, I'm sooooo, times 10, sorry. Life has just gotten in the way lately, and it has left me no time to write. I wrote all this today in about 3 hours, so I hope that you like it. I tried posting it Saturday and Sunday but something was wrong with the system, but its up now! And big thanks to Nita, my wonderful beta! Well, I'm done babbling, so go read and review please!

Disclaimer: I haven't owned Harry for about 3 months, so I don't now. :-)

James absolutely loved being in the air; for some reason it calmed him more than anything. He did some loops in midair just to let out some pent up energy. James took a deep breath, taking in the beautiful smell that only Hogwarts could have. Opening his eyes, he saw two people sitting by the lake. He didn't even have to take a second look to know that it was Lily, her bright red hair shining in the sun. But it did take him a little longer to figure out who she was sitting next to. There weren't many guys that she would sit next to; she thought that most were just trying to get her to go out with them. He cringed, because he knew that he was definitely in that category; he only knew that because Remus told him. She and Remus were talking quietly together, and he wondered what they were talking about. James decided to take cover so that he wouldn't be spotted by his friend.

Finding a spot that he could easily see his friends and they wouldn't see him, he quickly flew over to a spot near the castle. It was a small indent in the castle beside a turret that he could look around and not be spotted. James was proud of his spot, but right as he was getting comfortable, someone swung the nearest window open, scaring him to the point of almost falling from his broom, but thankfully, he stayed on. His legs were clinging to the broom as if his life depended on it, even though it kinda did. Thankfully he was able to get out of the person's view, so they wouldn't spot him. Then, after they left, he was able to get back up onto his broom by doing a swinging motion that he had been taught early in his Quidditch career.

By the time he had gotten back up and he looked around the corner again, Lily and Remus were gone. Flying out from behind his hiding spot, he saw Lily and Remus walking towards the castle. For a second it looked like Lily looked back towards the lake and saw him, but then she turned around and continued walking with Remus. He thought for a moment, wondering where they might be going to, then the answer came to him: the library. That was one of the only places that Lily and Remus would go together. He decided to just continue flying; afterall, now that Remus was out of the way, Sirius and Peter wouldn't be able to find him. Well, Sirius might be able to, but he hoped that he wouldn't. He just needed a few hours to keep out of his friends' hair, and then he could go to bed without any trouble. But first, he needed to get extremely tired.

Without a second thought he shot through the air on his Shooting Star 500. He was going to make himself so tired that he would pass out the moment that his head hit the pillow. At least, he was doing something he enjoyed while making himself exhausted. While thinking of Lily and wondering what she and Remus were up to, a disturbing thought crossed his mind: Lily and Remus in a secluded corner of the library, hands in each other's hair, both making out like there was no tomorrow. But as soon as it came, James squished the thought out of his mind. Remus would never betray him like that, neither would any of his friends for that matter. And besides, Lily loved _him_, he thought with a smile, and he sped up toward the field to do some practice, even if it was alone.

Lily was trying so hard to keep her mind on her work, but sadly she wasn't doing a very good job so far. Remus kept on asking her if she was alright, because she had kept day dreaming, her mind always going to a messy black haired man. She decided to finish her essay first, and then worry about James. But just as she thought of this Remus was again trying to get her attention. "Lily? Are you all right? You've been out of it for a while, is something wrong?" he asked questioningly.

Lily shook herself mentally and looked at Remus. "No, I'm fine, Remus. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. A closet isn't as comfortable as a four poster bed," she told him while giving him a piercing look.

Remus smirked sheepishly, "I know, I'm sorry, Lily. I knew that once we did it, you wouldn't be happy, but you didn't have to deal with James talking about you all day long. I think that he loves you a lot, but he doesn't know when to stop. So we decided to take things into our own hands and try to either get you together or get James over his crush. I'm not sure which one worked yet though," he told her.

Lily was trying very hard to think up a remark to that statement, Remus was very good at discovering things, especially things that were meant to stay secret. But then again, she was also good at finding out things that were meant to stay secret. As she looked at the smirking face of Remus Lupin she thought of what she found out last year...

_One night she was looking out the window of her dormitory window and watched as the door opened from a side door off of the Great Hall, and out came Madam Pompfry and a very sick looking Remus. Curious, she kept watching, wondering what was going on. She watched as nurse and student walked toward the Whomping Willow, and watched as the Hogwart's nurse stopped the wild branches and the two walked out of sight. After about three minutes Madam Pompfry came out of the tree and walked back toward the school. Lily waited only about five minutes before she heard a horrible sound: the howl of a werewolf. From that moment on, she knew what Remus was, but never told him she knew, and never looked at him differently..._

She decided to just get this essay done and then try and pull off going to bed early. "Well, there's nothing going on with me and James," she told Remus, but leaving out the 'yet' part. "So, I'm going to get this stupid essay done, and then go to bed early, since I didn't get a good night's sleep yesterday. Besides, there's school tomorrow, so I want to be refreshed for tomorrow. I don't want to be sleeping when I need to focus on passing my NEWTS," she told her friend.

"Alright," Remus said, as he made himself more comfortable, as Lily went back to the books. This time she kept her mind on her animagus essay, and completed it in thirty minutes.

Lily put her quill down with a sigh, she already knew most of the stuff that she got out of the books, so she thought that the essay would get her an O. "Well, I'm done. I'm going to get something to eat and then go to bed. You want to come?" she asked Remus.

Remus shook his head, "Nah, I'm not feeling too hot, I'm going to skip dinner tonight,"

Lily quickly did a check of the lunar chart in her head, the full moon was in four days. She knew why he wasn't looking too great, she hadn't thought of the moon's cycle for a while, but she knew something that would help. "Hey, Remus," she started, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. She had been working on a potion to calm the effects of the rough cycle of the werewolf transformation, nothing big, but it would help a werewolf to do regular things that he or she did up until the transformation, such as eat and sleep regularly. But once the transformation started, then it wouldn't help.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what she was going to say that was so bad, Lily looked nervous.

"Could you come with me for a minute? I need to speak to you in private really quickly," she asked him.

"Sure," Remus nodded, "I know the perfect spot," he told her. And grabbing her essay, Lily followed Remus down the hall, still wondering how she was going to broach the subject about knowing that he was a werewolf.

Hey, hope you liked it. And if you guys are lucky you might get another chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday, again _if_ you're lucky, and if life gives me about 2 hours to just sit and write! Which probably won't be likely, but I'll try for missing the update last week!

PLEASE REVIEW! -Jen

PS. The potion that I was talking about isn't _exactly_ the Wolfsbane Poition...it just helps up to the transformation, but it doesn't do anything during it...like help to keep the werewolf sane or anything, like the Wolfsbane Potion does. Just wanted to make that note, didn't want you guys to think that she invented the Wolfsbane Potion. But she might have…don't know. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review, an author needs some reinforcement here. lol.

PSS. There's a story that I am reading along with several others that I thought you should all know about it's called Harry Potter and the Crisis at Nemesarium. Julian, the author, has about 4,000 hits but only 6 reviews! So I thought I would pass along the message to go read and review to a great story! Well, I'm done, and now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind some reviews for my story either.


	12. More Talking With Remus

Hey guys, this is an early update for all my readers out there. So I hope you like it. Explanation will be given at the bottom for my early update. This is not beta'd but it will be Sunday, with the next chapter:-). So I hope you like it, R&R!

Disclaimer: I still don't own my favorite characters!

Lily was walking in a trance-like state. Following her friend to where ever he was taking her. All she could think about was how she was going to broach the subject. '_How is he going to react? Is he going to be mad at me? Will we talk anymore?_', she was so lost. She didn't want to loose Remus' friendship, but she wanted to help him. She hated seeing her friend like this. Ever since she found out last year, she had been looking for a cure, but having not found one, she settled for a semi-cure, if you could call it that. She was so lost in her thoughts that she never saw Remus walk back a forth between two tapestries and see a door appear. When she looked up, all she saw was Remus holding the door for her. "Thanks," she said quietly as she walked through.

Lily stopped in the doorway and what she saw stunned her. The room looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room! "Wha-What's going on?" she asked Remus.

"Well," he started, "This is a little room called the Room of Requirement. The Marauders and I found it a few years back, this is where we come to talk."

"So it always looks like this?" she asked. Lily was just looking around in amazement, even the stupid bulletin board was there with yesterday's announcement.

"No, not always. The room shifts to your special needs, hence the name, 'Room of Requirement'," he told her.

Lily smiled stupidly, she should have known that. But when Remus took a seat in one of the chairs, she became nervous once again. Walking over to her favorite chair, she sat down and started playing with her hair.

Remus watched Lily as she fidgeted. He knew that she was extremely nervous about something, because she only messed with her hair when she was going to do something or ask something either personal or something she was uncomfortable about. Remus just sat there and waited until she was ready.

After a few minutes, Lily decided it was now or never and took her Gryffindor courage in both hands and looked at Remus. He was looking at her curiously. Lily took a deep breath, "Remus, I know why you're sick," she stated bluntly.

Remus kept his composure, but inside he was wary, she couldn't have seen him crossing the grounds could she? He looked at her curiously, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice, except curiosity, "Really, well, I'm just a little under the weather, a bug must be going around or something. It's nothing serious."

Lily sighed, she knew that he suspected something, because she saw something glint in his eyes after she said that she knew. He was trying to keep his composure, but she also knew that once she told him she knew, he wouldn't be calm anymore. "Remus, I saw you last year, crossing the grounds-" she stopped to gain her composure and to gauge Remus' reaction, he was slowly turning pale. "To the Whomping Willow."

That last statement confermed Remus' suspicions, "Well," he croaked. He cleared his throat before he continued, "Well, how did you find out?" he asked, clearly trying to avoid this conversation, but he knew he couldn't just brush her off. She already knew.

"I was looking at the window of my dormitory, I couldn't sleep. I watched you and Madam Pompfry walk out and go into the Whomping Willow," she stopped. "Remus, ever since then I've been trying to find a cure. But I haven't been able to find anything. But-"

"There is no cure for being a werewolf," he told her sadly.

"I know. If I may ask, how did it happen?" she asked.

Remus' eyes glazed over, as if going back in time, "It was summer. I had been playing outside with a few friends. I had been across town, because all of my friends didn't live that close to me, when it started getting dark. So I said good-bye to my friends and started walking home," he said.

Lily could just picture the event as he was telling it, a small boy walking home in the dark when-

"I wasn't scared at the time, but when the sun went completely black, I started to get anxious, so I started walking faster. Then, I heard a howl. I started to run, I heard leaves crunching behind me, I turned around and saw an enormous werewolf behind me, running full tilt toward me. I tried to get away, I saw my house in the distance and that made me go faster, but I wasn't quick enough." Remus finally blinked, looking at Lily with a frightened look, as if he had just been through that entire experience again. "My parents tried everything, but nothing could be done. When I got my Hogwarts letter, my parents were worried, but Dumbledore said that if there were specific measures taken, there was no reason why I couldn't go," he said, but he stopped and looked at Lily with pleading eyes.

"Remus, I'm so sorry," she said, getting up and going to hug one of her best friends. Remus stood and gave Lily her hug, he was still wondering what was going ot happen. If he had been thinking properly, he would know that she wouldn't tell anyone, or leave him, because she found out last year and still hadn't left him.

"So, now what?" he asked once they pulled apart.

"Well, remember when I said I had been doing reaserch? Well, I have found a semi-cure, if you want to call it that. It will help you do things you would normally do before the full moon, like eat," she said giving him a pointed look. He smiled guiltily. "And sleep. But, once the transformation occurs, it doesn't do any good. It can't help you after you've transformed. I've tried to find something but-"

"Lily, it's alright," he interrupted her. "So, this stuff really works?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, I'm positive. I haven't tested it yet, but I'm positive it will work. I wouldn't tell you about it otherwise. Let's put it this way, it won't kill you," she told him, smiling.

Remus smiled, he knew that Lily knew her stuff, and if what she invented did what she said it did, it would be a great relief. "Thanks, Lily. I really apriciate it."

Lily smiled shyly, "Oh, it was nothing, just some reading and taking notes and-"

"You know what I mean," he interrupted her.

Lily knew what he meant, "I know what you mean, and again, it was nothing."

"You know it wasn't nothing, it wasn't nothing to me. It means a lot that you aren't going to abandon me just because I'm a werewolf. Everyone who has found out, even my best friends at home, they all left me. The only people who haven't left is my parents, the other Marauders, and now, you. And it means a lot."

Lily smiled, "Well, I'd never leave you alone, no matter what. So, don't worry about that," she told him.

Remus smiled warmly, he knew that he would have another friend for life, no matter what happened with James, she would always be friends with him. "So, now what?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "Why don't we try that potion? And then we can go down to the Great Hall and then we can eat some food. How does that sound?" she asked.

Remus smiled, the thought of being able to eat made him sick, yet happy. He never felt like eating, but he knew if he didn't he would be susceptible to cravings, such as humans. He shuddered at the thought, but now, if he knew Lily, she did her potion properly and would be able to help him. "OK, lets go," he said walking to the door and opening it. But stopped short at the sight in front of him. James.

Hey guys, I had a lot of fun writing this part. It's getting close now. I decided to wait till Sunday to post the rest of this. I hope you guys love that awful cliff hanger. Sorry, but it had to be done, keep up your suspense, even though I can't stand suspense. Well, I will get this to Nita ASAP and then I'll repost it on Sunday with my other chapter. I hope this makes up for missing the update last week. I'm soooo sorry. But I hope this makes up for it. Well, now that you've read, I would love a review! So drop on along and let me know how you like it.

-Jen


	13. Finding Lily

Hey all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! I won't babble too much, because there is a nice length note below, but PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! I would also like to thank Nita for betaing my stories for me, THANKS SOO MUCH NITA! Well, I'm done now, you can read, thanks!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry!

James was walking through the wet grass, not to mention he was soaking wet himself. He didn't even bother trying to hurry up; he was soaked from being in the air while it was pouring. Finally getting to the Entrance Hall, he quickly cast a drying spell; he didn't need the caretaker on his arse today. After drying off, he decided to go take a peek at Lily in the Great Hall. It had been about 10 minutes since dinner had started, so she was more than likely there already.

But when he quietly peeked into the Hall, Sarah was there laughing with Gideon and Fabian, but Lily wasn't there. James was confused, so he decided to go check the library, to see if she and Remus were still working on her essay. Walking to the library, he got even more excited about tomorrow; they would finally be able to go public with their relationship, and he had some great ideas. He smirked mischievously at the thought.

Walking into the library, he looked around for his friend and new girlfriend, but after about five minutes of looking he realized that they weren't there. Maybe he missed them? He decided to go to the Room of Requirement to eat and think tonight, because he wouldn't be able to stand it if he was so close to Lily yet had to be so far away.

While he was walking he continued to think about Lily, her laugh, how she looked when she was really amused, how she laid her head back and closed her eyes as she laughed. He was so deep in thought that he wasn't watching where he was going and smacked right into a suit of armor. Falling to the ground with a loud bang, he brought the armor with him and it fell right on top of him. Now his head hurt and not to mention his bits were starting to sting from the armor arm hitting him. He finally was able to get up, although only after making quite a lot of noise. The armor was now on the floor, dented from being kicked.

After looking around to make sure that no one saw him, he repaired the armor quickly so that Pringle wouldn't be on his case for defiling school property, and taking one more glance around, ran out of the corridor. As he walked farther away from the corridor, he started to relax. He knew why he ran into that suit of armor; he had been thinking about Lily. He decided that he shouldn't do that until he was safely in bed. He quickened his pace and set off towards the Marauder's secret room.

He started to hum a tune that he had heard on the radio, his mom loved Muggle music. He believed the song was called 'Beautiful One' by Jeremy Camp. The tune was actually very catchy for Christian music, but it was good just the same. His mom loved Christian Music, even though they weren't Christians.

Finally getting to the Room, he walked back and forth but found that the door wouldn't open. Confused, he tried again, but with the same results. Maybe the room was broken? Walking over to the door, he tried to feel around for it, but then the door appeared. Still slightly confused he put his hand on the door only to find that the door was open. He watched as Remus opened the door to reveal a happy Lily and an exact replica of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Very confused, he looked at a stunned Remus and Lily, who weren't sure what to do. Remus knew why Lily was confused, but the fact that he had just opened the door and found James standing right outside the door, definately added to his. James couldn't help but wonder what they were going in that room with his friends. He wouldn't be in love with this girl if he weren't suspicious of the situation, but he knew that there was a logical explanation to this predicament. He was just waiting for an explanation.

"James! What-what are you doing here?" Remus asked. He was stunned, how did James find them? And a small thought crossed his mind, why aren't he and Lily fighting yet? They had been staring at each other for a while now. Remus was just about to put the last pieces of the puzzle together when James started talking.

"Me? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you guys be at dinner?" James asked his confused friends. He didn't think that anything happened, but he was still a little suspicious. What was going on here?

"I wasn't hungry, James," Remus told him, looking at him pointedly.

James cringed, he knew why his friend wasn't at dinner, it happened around this time of month, every month. The full moon was in a few days. But he still didn't know why they were both here, in _this_ room - together - alone.

"I asked Remus to come here, James. I have something that might help Remus eat better, and sleep better as well," Lily told him politely.

Remus was stunned, why were they being nice to each other? It wasn't because of him, they had fought in front of him plenty of times before. The final piece of the puzzle slipped into place: They were already together! The pranked couple had pranked the other Marauders. How cruel, yet so ingenious. Remus smiled at his friends. "Wow, that took me a long time to get. You had us on good!" Remus told the two.

James and Lily looked from Remus to each other. "Well, Lily my darling, it looks like our gig is up."

"Yes, James, dear. It looks like it is," Lily told James while giving Remus a look.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, Remus. I was starting to get tired of lying to you like that."

Remus smiled. "Well, you were very convincing, both of you," he said looking at James.

James smiled at the compliment. "I know I am," he said, but suddenly getting serious, "But back to the issue at hand, why are you here together?" he asked of them.

Lily looked at Remus, who nodded, "Why don't you come inside, this conversation isn't for strange ears," she said. Then Remus turned inside and James followed, but stopped at Lily's next word, "Lucius."

Remus and James turned quickly and walked back out to see that Lily was right, Malfoy was standing just around the corner. James had the sudden urge to hex him right then and there, but a quick glance at Lily told him that it wouldn't be necessary.

"What were you doing, Malfoy?" she asked of the blond man.

Lucius smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk, the one that made James want to rip his lips right off his face. "Well, what did it look like I was doing?" he asked cheekily.

Remus knew this wasn't good, but it was also a good thing that they didn't say anything about his lycanthropy, that wouldn't have been good. The only thing he wanted to do now was get into the Room and lock the door, but he knew that wasn't about to happen; they had to deal with Malfoy first.

"Looked like you were spying on us, but that must be easy for someone in Voldemort's inner circle," James said angrily.

Malfoy glared at James, who smirked. "You know nothing of my personal life, and if I was with the Dark Lord, what business is that of yours?" he asked.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy. One of these days you're going to get what you deserve!" James told him.

Malfoy's stupid smirk came back full force. "We'll just see about that, Potter," he said as he walked down the hall and around the corner, holding himself as if he just won a huge public fight.

James glared him down the corridor, as Remus growled slightly. But, Remus stood up straighter and said, "Well, why don't we go inside? Just give me a sec, I want to try something," he said taking out his wand.

James and Lily looked at each other confused, what was Remus going to do with his wand? Then Remus raised his wand in the direction of the way that Lucius walked away and said a few weird words, and did some fancy movements with his wand and then pointed his wand strait and a blue light streaked around the corner. Lily and James looked at each other in amazement, but their surprise was interrupted by a girlish scream and then they noticed Remus, smiling like mad. James and Lily finally realized what happened. "What did you do to him, Remus?" James asked.

Remus smirked at his best friend and replied, "Don't worry, you'll see."

James and Lily looked at each other in amazement. "OK then," Lily said. "Why don't we go inside and talk? I believe we have some explaining to do," Lily told Remus.

"Yeah, I think we do, don't we?" he said, looking at James.

"Yep, that you do, Moony," James told him as they walked into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Hey guys! I'm sorry, I think I might have disappointed a few of you. I didn't think that James would have been _that_ upset when he found Lily and Remus together, but I do think that he would be a little upset, but not to the point of making a fool of himself. But anyways, I hope you liked the new chapter, and the fact that you got two chapters in one week. I'm sooo sorry about missing that week, life has just gotten in the way. I'll try and update early this week because I more than likely will be gone for about 2 weeks, for Spring Break! So I'm not sure when I will be able to update then, but I will try my hardest to update sometime! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review below if you did! I love reiviews! Thanks to all my loyal readers, I really appreciate your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, listen, if it were me, I would cut this chapter into 2 sections, since this is rather long.  
The reason is at the bottom, but I won't be able to post next week, it will be explained more at the  
bottom. THIS IS NOW BETA'D! A big thank you to Nita! She really had to work hard this week, because I was unable to type in Word, but I was in Appleworks...you all know how that is, if you've ever typed in it, it's a pain...but she did a great job, as usual.

Disclaimer: Still don't own HP!

"So, let me get this straight," James said after listening to Lily and Remus' explanation. "You found out about Remus being a werewolf, found a potion to help him, and now you want to give it to him without trying it out first?" he asked Lily.

"Well, it's not like I don't know if it will work, James. I did my research, I know what I'm doing," she told him.

"But what if-"

"James," Remus interrupted. "I appreciate it, I really do, but this is Lily we're talking about. It's not like it's Malfoy making the potion. I trust Lily," he told his friend.

James still didn't look convinced, so Lily decided to take the situation into her own hands. She walked up to James who started to back up, thinking that she was going to hit him. She walked up, took his face in her hands and kissed him. All his thoughts left him as his lips met hers.

Lily hoped that her idea would work. James didn't want anything to happen to his best friend, she understood that, but she knew the potion would work. She just wanted to help her friend; he had been a great friend throughout the years. She knew from the moment they met, that they would be great friends.

Flashback:

Lily and Sarah were desperately trying to find their class. On the way to Transfiguration, they had gotten hopelessly lost. They met dead ends everywhere. Sarah looked close to tears, but then they heard someone call their names, "Lily, Sarah!

They turned around and saw Remus Lupin running their way. "Class is this way," he told them."We saw you walk by, so I decided to come get you," he told them.

Lily smiled, "Thanks, we couldn't have found the room if someone offered us a million galleons."

Remus smiled, "Well, it's back here a little ways," he said, pointing behind him.

"Thanks," said Sarah, smiling.

Lily looked from Remus to Sarah several times before Remus finally broke eye contact, then told them to follow him and started walking toward the classroom. Many thoughts were running through Lily's head. What happened between Remus and Sarah? Why did Remus come  
back for them and not that idiot showoff Potter? It took her until she was seated next to Sarah to  
realized, 'She likes him.' The Transfiguration Professor, McGonagall, came in and brought Lily out of her thoughts.

Lily quickly realized that she was very good at Transfiguration, and when she looked around to see if anyone else had converted their match sticks to needles, she saw many having difficulty. But Remus, she discovered, was done as well. Sarah, on the other hand, had scorched her match stick because she was too preoccupied with watching Remus.

After class had been dismissed, Lily told Sarah she would see her later, and walked over to Remus. "Hey, could I talk to you for a second?" she asked, hoping Remus would take the hint and lead them away from his friends.

"Sure," Remus said. "You guys go on ahead to dinner, I'll be there in a minute." And before his friends could argue, Lily and Remus walked away.

"Thanks for helping us find the room, Remus. We would have been late for sure," she told him.

Remus waved his hand. "It was nothing. I'm just glad I could help," he told her. "Can you believe that we have to write a foot of parchment for this essay for McGonagall?" Remus asked after a few minutes of walking.

"I didn't think that we would have to write a lot, but it should be fun. I want to learn all I can about magic," she told him. "You see, I come from a muggle family, so I didn't know about magic until I got my letter."

"I'm half and half. My dad's a wizard but my mom's a muggle. I've been reading magical books since I first learned to read. I love reading, although my friends think I'm crazy."

"Well, I don't think you're crazy," she told him.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we do the essay together? We'll get double the work done in half the time," Lily offered.

Remus smiled and replied enthusiastically, "Sure, why not?"

They stopped at the doors of the Great Hall. "You know," Remus began, "I think we'll be really good friends, Lily."

Lily smiled and replied, "I think so too, Remus." They both walked thought the doors.

End Flashback

Lily was brought out of her thoughts by a cough. Lily and James broke apart and saw Remus smiling at them. "I'm glad that you're happy and all, but I don't need to watch this," he said smirking.

Lily smiled and apologized, "Sorry, Remus." She turned to James and asked, "So, what do you think now?"

"Let's go get that potion," he replied with gusto. Lily and Remus laughed. "What?" James asked,

looking bewildered.

"Nothing, James," Remus said, laughing at his friend's confusion.

Lily watched James and Remus walking towards the door, making up her mind she asked, "Hey, Remus, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure. James, go wait outside, please?"

Grumbling the whole way, James walked out.

"What is it?" he asked, after the door had closed.

"Well, I have something to tell you," she told him. Then taking a deep breath she said, "Sarah likes you,"

Remus, true to his nature, again stayed passive. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." Lily told him. She saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, but all of a sudden it was gone.

"Well, that's great and all but-" he stopped.  
"But what? You like her, I know you do. I see you two trading looks when you think the other isn't watching. Why don't you want to get together?" she asked reasonably.

"Because, she doesn't know who I am," he said with a  
haunted look in his eyes.

"What? Of course she does. We hang out all the time and..."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," he told her.

Lily sighed and thought, _so that's what he meant, she thought. Just because he's a werewolf, he doesn't think she would want him. Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we? _she thought to herself. She looked into Remus' eyes and now knew what was wrong: he was afraid that if he fell in love with Sarah, and she found out, she would leave him in disgust and fear. He had been dumped by all his other friends at home because of his lycanthropy, so he thought Sarah would too. "Well, if that's what you truly believe, then all right. But, I know that she wouldn't care that you're a werewolf, Remus," she told her hopelessly lost friend.

"Yes she would," Remus replied dejectedly, looking down at the floor.

Lily sighed. "Well, there's only one way to find out," she told him.

Remus' head snapped up, and he cried out, "No! You can't...you can't tell her. You wouldn't."

"Remus, she won't care! Listen to me, we talked and we asked each other questions. She would ask me if the person I had a crush on at the time was a follower of Voldemort, would I still like him? I told her yes, because, back then, I thought I loved him. I in turn asked her, 'What if Remus was a werewolf, would you still want him? She said..."

"What! You did what?" he asked angrily. "Why would you do that?"

"I never said that I told her. Besides, we asked each other those things before I found out." she told him, trying to placate her friend.

"Oh," Remus said, visibly deflating. "What, what did she say?" he asked nervously.

Lily smiled, "She said 'Remus isn't a monster, even if he transform into one once a month, but so what? I love him, and nothing would stop me from loving him, not even if he turned evil and went over to You-Know-Who!'"

Remus stood dumbstruck, hardly daring to believe it. "She really said that?"

"Yes."

Remus started to smile, but then it fell into a frown.  
"What now?" Lily asked.

"She was just saying that. She doesn't know that I really am a werewolf, she said that not knowing it was true."

"Remus! Would you..." Lily stopped. She had gotten an idea. Remus wouldn't like it, but this was going nowhere. "I'm sorry, Remus." she said turning around.

"For what?" Remus asked.

"Stupefy!" she said, turning around. Remus was thrown across the room and onto the couch. "That," she said sadly. "I'm so sorry Remus."

She ran over to her friend and made him more comfortable. Then she walked toward the door and  
looking back at Remus she said again, "I'm sorry," and turned and walked out. "Watch him, James, and if you enervate him, you will regret it." She walked away without another word, leaving a confused James behind her.

Walking down the corridor to the Great Hall, Lily thought about what she was doing. Remus wouldn't like it, but if everything went to plan, then it wouldn't matter. She just hoped that Sarah would taker her hints, at which she was very good at doing. As she saw the Great Hall doors, she took a second to think her plan over and see if she really should be doing this.  
It took her less than five seconds to know that this was what she was suppose to do, Remus would never ask Sarah on his own. She opened the door and looked around the Great Hall, she saw Sarah and locking eyes with her, she waved her hand, telling her to come with her. Sarah got up, confused, but followed Lily out the door nonetheless.

They walked together not talking, Lily knew Sarah was confused but she didn't say anything. When they got to the Room of Requirement, Lily walked back and forth. When the door appeared, she opened it and they walked in. When Sarah saw Remus she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you do to him, James!" Sarah yelled as she ran over to Remus, and pulled him into her lap.

"I didn't..."

"I did," Lily said, moving toward Remus and Sarah.

"You? You did this?" she asked.

"You'll see why in a minute. Enervate," she said, pointing her wand at the unconscious Remus in Sarah's lap.

Remus groaned, "Oh, my head."  
"I'm so sorry, Remus," Lily said again.

He looked at her in confusion "So that's why you said you were sorry?" he asked Lily.

"Yes, for that and this," she said, pointing to Sarah.

Remus looked at Sarah for the first time since he work up. He jumped up and paid for it.

"AH! Ow, that hurt," he said, wincing.

"Don't move then," Sarah told him. Remus complied, though rather reluctantly. He finally relaxed and  
closed his eyes. Sarah looked up at Lily smiling excitedly. Lily winked at her friend and turned back  
to Remus, wondering how to approach this. Then another idea came to her. "Remus?"

"Hmm?" he asked almost asleep.

"Would you like me to tell her? Or would you?" she asked.

Remus' eyes jumped open, but this time he didn't move. "No Lily!"

"She's your friend too, Remus, and she deserves to know."

"No! It's my choice, not yours. If I don't want her to know, then you don't have the right to tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Remus said. "Lily..."

"I have a plan, OK. Just trust me," she said.

"Fine," Remus said. She took that to mean that he wanted her to tell Sarah.

"Sarah, do you remember a little over a year ago when we asked each other about the other's, for lack of a better word, crush?"

"Yeah," she said, still clearly confused.

"Well, you remember when I asked you about Remus and if he was a werewolf?" she asked.

"Yes?" Sarah asked, but as she said that she felt Remus go tense under her.

"Well, Remus is a werewolf," she said rather bluntly.

Sarah looked down at Remus and then back up at Lily. "OK, so what?" she asked.  
Lily gave her a look, and Sarah finally understood what she was trying to tell her. Sarah looked down at Remus, who still had his eyes closed, and after years of fantasizing, she lowered her head and gently kissed him.

Remus stiffened when he felt those soft lips against his. That wasn't what he expected, but after he got  
over the shock, he deepened the kiss. All the pain suddenly gone, Remus was only able to think one  
thought, I love her.

Lily looked on with joy and satisfaction. James was just sitting there with his eyes wide and his mouth  
open. Lily looked over at him and pushed his lower jaw to meet his upper.

Starting to feel left out, James decided to engage this interesting activity with Lily.

Needless to say, neither couple made it to dinner that night.

Waking up, Lily looked at her watch to find it was 7:30. She sat up, stretching and looking around,

then last night's memories come back to her, and she smiled. Sarah and Remus were sneaking kisses every few minutes, and she and James were as well. Sarah was delighted that she and James had finally gotten together. The two couples sat talking into the wee hours of the morning.

Now it was time to get everyone up.

Lily smirked, "James?" she said, shaking her boyfriend, who decided he didn't want to get up and  
smacked her. Lily narrowed her eyes, took out her wand and whispered "Aguamenti!"

"AH!" James screamed as he was drenched with water.

Lily smirked as she turned around to her other friends, though it seemed that James' screams were  
enough to wake them up. Giving each other a good morning kiss, they got up.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked.

"7:35 now. We should get ready, then go to breakfast. We all have some business to take care of," Lily said, smiling.

Everyone smiled at that statement. They all went up to their dormitories, even thought they were still in the Room of Requirement, which would have provided them with fresh clothing, but they didn't think of it.

Once clothed and ready, they went down in pairs. Lily and Sarah first, and then James and Remus. Everyone knew what they were suppose to do.

Lily and Sarah were nervous, and had butterflies in their stomachs, but were very excited. Remus and James were very cool, not worried at all. They would look at each other and smiled every once in a while.

Lily and Sarah walked into the Great Hall and sitting down, they began to talk about nonsensical things, hardly touching the minimum amount of food they had served themselves.

James and Remus were starting to get a little nervous, but were still cool. They walked to the Hall doors, took a deep breath, and walked in.

Lily and Sarah looked at the doors the moment they opened. James and Remus walked in, and just as  
planned, walked over to the two girls.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked, trying to put hatred back into her voice.

"What do you need, Remus?" Sarah asked.

James and Remus looked at each other, then back at Lily and Sarah. They both said, "This!" The two girls were pulled off the bench and quickly enveloped into deep kisses.

Hey guys! I hope that you liked the extra long chapter  
this week! I'm sorry to say, but there won't be  
another chapter next Sunday. I am now at my  
grandparent's house, so I'm not going to do any  
writing, just spend some time with them. I'm very  
sorry, but I won't even have access to a computer  
after Thursday, so I wouldn't be able to post it. But  
I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! They are  
both officially together! I bet you didn't see the  
part about Remus and Sarah, did you? lol. Well, you'll  
find out about what happened to Lucius later, don't  
worry. I'm sad to say that this story is about to come  
to a close. It appears that this story will wrap up in the next 2

chapter. One more chapter and an epilogue.I will try and  
post either Monday or Tuesday, but I'm not sure if I  
will be able to. But anyways, I hope that you guys  
enjoyed it, and if you did, PLEASE REVEIW! I have  
almost 80 reviews! I want to try and get at least 100  
before my story's completion, but I won't say no to  
more, lol.


	15. Inductions and Christmas Fun

Hey Guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this chapter. I wasn't able to write this LONG chapter in only a week. But here it is! I hope you enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be updated in 2 weeks as well, I can't write these long chapters in just a week. But this next chapter will be the last one for this story, cries it's so sad. But I will be starting another story called In the Way, it's an adopted story from Molly Morrison, so if you recognize the title, that's why. I hope to have the first chapter of that up in a few weeks, after I finish the last chapter. But enough of my ramblings, on to the story!! Oh, I forgot, THANKS TO NITA!! She's been a great beta!! Now on to the story!!

Disclaimer: I'm almost done with the story and I still don't own Harry!

Chapter 15

The two couples were oblivious to their surroundings, if they were, they would have noticed that the entire hall was in stunned silence. Everyone's eyes were on the four people standing in the middle of the isle snogging each other senseless, unaware of their rather large audience.

When the two couples finally pulled apart, they finally noticed their audience. Bushing profusely the four friends exchanged looks of absolute joys mixed with embarrassment. All of a sudden, the stunned silence was broken by clapping. Everyone looked up at the head table. Dumbledore was standing and clapping with a smile on his face and his familiar twinkle shining like stars. Professor McGonagall stood next, her usually stern face stretched in a smile. Then one by one the professors stood and started clapping, Slughorn was c lapping loudly and whistling. The students, now out of their amazement stood and joined, all except the Slytherins.

The couples' faces were as read as a quaffles. Finally working up their courage, James and Remus looked over at Sirius and Peter. Peter was standing like the rest, clapping like an insane person. Sirius however, was still stunned. He just sat in his seat, his mouth slightly ajar, surprise written all over his face. Then he began to smile. Slowly but surely is mouth went from open to a smile. He nodded at his two friends and motioned them to sit down.

Grateful, Remus tapped Lily and Sarah motioning to the bench. They sat down and James looked up at the Headmaster to try and get him to stop. But it wasn't necessary. Dumbledore had stopped and was now gaining control of the hall.

"Well," he said after the students had quieted down. "I was going to announce this tonight at dinner, but in leu of this morning's events, I have decided to tell you all the surprise now." The Hall was totally silent as they waited for Dumbledore's announcement. "Since Christmas is only two weeks away, the teachers and I have decided to hold a holiday ball."

Cheers exploded from everyone. That meant that there would be no classes the day of the dance! Gaining control of the room he continued, "The dance will be held the last day of school before break. The dance will be from 4 o'clock until 8 for third years and younger, and 9 o'clock until midnight for fourth years and above. As you may have guessed there will be no school on that Friday. So everyone go find a date before it's too late!" he said, then sat down.

James and Remus looked at each other, then back at their girlfriends,

"Lily?"

"Sarah?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" they said together.

Lily and Sarah looked at each other then back at their dates for the dance. "I'd love to," Lily told James enveloping him into a kiss. Sarah didn't even answer; she just pulled Remus into a kiss as well.

It was the day of the dance, and Sarah and Lily were just getting up. Looking at each other, they smiled at each other and got dressed.

Walking out of their dorm and into the common room, the two girls saw their boyfriends and walked up behind them. Just as the two girls got to the boys, they turned quickly around and enveloped the girls with a long kiss. The girls let out a stifled scream of surprise, but then relaxed into the kisses.

Unknown to them, Sirius and Peter were watching this scene from the stairs. Sharing a look, they walked down and walked up to the two couples and yelled, "Boo!"

The two couples, not ready for someone sneaking up on them like that, were startled and screamed, pulling apart.

James and Remus both took turns at smacking Sirius and Peter. "Never-" they said as they hit their friends, "Do-that-again,"

"Alright, we're sorry!" they yelled, finally James and Remus stopped.

Lily and Sarah both exchanged glances, and started pulling their boyfriends away from their friends, so as not to cause any more damage. Once the other Marauders caught up, Lily asked them, "So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept alright," Remus said.

"I slept good, except when you and James decided that you wanted to come into my dream and start snogging. So I didn't sleep too well." Sirius said, seriously.

"So, that's why you were tossing and turning last night?" Peter said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on guys, can't you be serious for-" Sarah stopped suddenly, realizing what she just said. "I didn't mean-"

"I'm always Sirius, darling. From now till eternity." Sirius said smugly.

Sarah stopped to bag her head on the wall. "Sorry, guys. I forgot," she said thickly, still with her head against the wall.

"Don't worry about it Sarah. Sirius is just like that, he'll never change," James said.

"Would you want me to?" he asked James

He shook his head "No, never. Even though you're annoying sometimes, I like you the way you are," he told his friend.

"Awww, thanks James," Sirius told his friend.

"No problem." James said, as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So, what do you guys want to do till we have to go get ready?" Lily asked the group after they had finished eating.

The Marauders shared a look. "Well, there's actually two things we want to do," Remus said first.

"Follow us," Sirius said, standing up.

The girls exchanged confused looks, but followed the Marauders none the less. After about five minutes of walking, the girls finally recognized where they were headed, but why were they going there?

When they got to the Room of Requirement corridor, Sirius had already gone ahead to get the door and was standing with the door open, and a black cloth hung before the open door. Motioning the two ladies in, they walked into the black curtain.

On the other side of the cloth, a decorated Gryffindor common room met them. There were candles and four seats facing two armchairs in the middle of the room. The Marauders sat in the four wooden chairs, and taking the hint, Lily and Sarah sat in the other two chairs.

"We have come today in the presence of…well, let's just get on with it shall we?" Peter said.

"We, The Marauders, have decided after careful deliberation to induct Miss's Lillian Evans and Sarah Prue into the Marauders. If you accept, you will be an official Marauder for life, even if you dump your boyfriends," Sirius added with a smirk.

James and Remus simultaneously smacked Sirius over the head. The girls both laughed quietly as Sirius winced.

"Be glad we only slapped you, Padfoot," Remus told his friend.

Sirius winced again, "OK, back to the ceremony," he said, looking at James.

"As a Marauder you will have access to private information, whether or not you want to know is up to you. You are able to go out with us on missions, a.k.a.: pranks. And most importantly-" James shared a look with his fellow Marauders. "You will be sworn to secrecy in the most important info we have."

"And that is?" Sarah asked.

Shaking his head, James said, "Not until you are sworn in as a member,"

"Alright then, anything else?" Lily asked.

"If there is, we'll let you know when we think of it," Peter said.

"OK then," Sarah said pulling Lily in toward her, "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think we should, I mean what do we have to lose? Except mine and James' Head Badges," Lily told her friend. Then they turned back to the boys and said simultaneously, "We accept."

The boys grinned, "Very good, now as an official member you will now be inducted," Sirius said as the Marauders raised their wands as one and said, "Trucchi!"

The girls screamed as water balloons came out of the four boy's wands, showering the girls. Then all of a sudden, they stopped. Soaked from head to toe, the girls exchanged glances and as they spun around to face the boys yelled, "Avena!"

Oatmeal filled balloons filed one by one rapidly from the girl's wands. Once the boys started begging them to stop, Sarah and Lily lowered their wands, taking a good look at the boys it was as if they had showered in oatmeal. Grinning, Lily looked at Sarah, "Oatmeal is very good for the complexion, am I right, Sarah?"

"Yes it is, hurled from ten feet however-" she left the sentence hanging for the reaction she wanted.

The boys looked ready to attack, but realizing what else they wanted to do, calmed down. "Well, girls," Sirius started. "I believe you have won this round. But now we have other plans," he finished, walking towards the door.

Taking the hint, they all followed, the girls were wondering where they were going, and the boys were wondering if they were going to survive this next plan.

Following the boys back to the dormitory, the girls were starting to worry, what was going on?

Sirius turned to face the ladies, and the other Marauders followed suit. "Be back down here in ten minutes with your warmest clothes on. All will be explained later," Sirius told them.

Admitting defeat, the girls ran up to the dormitories, changed in record time, and ran back down to find the boys in a huddle, snickering.

"What are you guys up to?" Lily asked.

The boys turned around and seeing that the girls were ready, James said, "Come with us,"

Rolling their eyes, Lily and Sarah followed the boys out of the common room.

"It's obvious we're going outside, but for what reason?" Sarah asked Lily.

Lily smirked, "War," she said simply.

"War?" Sarah asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that we are going to have a snowball fight. And it's going to be two against four. But we can't turn them down, you know why right?" Lily asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I know. But we'll beat them anyways!" Sarah exclaimed quietly.

Once they got outside, the boys stopped and turned to face the girls. "As you have probably guessed, we are going to have a snowball fight. The rules, if you are women enough to accept are: you will have ten minutes to build a fort and ammunition. But, you can't throw any during that time. Then once the war-I mean game has begun, you are able to take a person out by hitting them with snowballs three times. No magic can be used to charm the snowballs to hit the other team. Anything else goes. When the entire team is out, that team loses. So, will you ladies accept these rules?"

Lily pulled herself and Sarah away from the boys, "We should be able to have five hits to each of us because they have four people and we have two," Lily told Sarah quietly.

"Yeah, but if they say no, which they probably will, then we huddle again and we make chicken noises," Sarah whispered.

Lilly nodded excitedly then they walked back over to the boys, "We accept, under one condition. That because there are four of you, you have to hit us five times instead of just three to get us out,"

The boys exchanged a look, "No, just because we have four means nothing," Sirius said.

The girls got back together and form inside their huddle the boys heard chicken noises.

"Chicken?! No way!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Then you should have no problem with our terms," Lily told him poking her head out of the huddle.

"Sirius, -" Remus tried.

"Fine! We accept!"

"Sirius!" James exclaimed pulling him into their huddle.

"We got them now, boys and their pride, they'll never back down now that Sirius accepted our challenge!" Sarah said excitedly.

"True," Lily said, smiling slightly.

"Do we need a plan of somesort?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I was thinking, we should build two forts instead of just one, so we have two places to go,"

"Alright," Sarah told her just as the boys turned around.

"Fine," James told the girls. "We accept,"

Lily and Sarah smiled, "Alright, let's get started then."

"OK," Sirius said. "You have ten minutes to build the fort. Starting now!" And they all ran in different directions.

"You build one over there," Lily whispered. "And I'll build one over there," she said pointing to the forest.

"OK," she said, and ran off.

Lily ran to her spot over by the forest and started making one of their forts.

Once she was done, she started making her snowballs. She decided to occupy herself with some music. Saying a quick spell, a radio appeared and started playing. Singing along, she continued making the snowballs.

After ten minutes, red sparks erupted in the sky, signaling the beginning of the war. Getting Sarah's attention, she told her to run over to where she was. Nodding she jumped up and ran to Lily.

"OK," she panted. "What now?"

"Stay here," Lily told her. "I've got a plan."

"Hurry back!" Sarah whispered, after her friend. Lily turned around, winked, then ran into the Forbidden Forest.

Lily ran across the edge of the forest, jumping in and out of the trees, trying to get closer to the boys' fort. Finally spotting it, she sneaked up on them.

Getting down, she made four snowballs. Taking her Gryffindor courage in both hands, she ran quietly up behind the boys and threw the snowballs and hit Remus with three, taking him out of the game, and hit James once, then before they could retaliate she ran toward their fort, just plain avoiding the forest this time. She turned around to see their reaction when she was hit with a snowball on her head. She fell to the floor, just a few feet away from their fort where Sarah was still hiding.

"Lily!" she heard James yell.

"Sorry, James," she whispered. She hoped Sarah would know what to do.

"James, come back!" She heard Sirius yell.

"Are you alright?" James asked, kneeling down to her.

"I'm fine, James," she told him. "Now, Sarah!" she yelled, and she saw two snowballs fly and hit James. "I'm sorry, James," Lily told him, giving him a quick kiss then running behind their fort. "Thanks, Sarah,"

"No prob. That was a brilliant idea by the way. Get Remus out and hit James once so I can get him twice. Now it's even!" Sarah squealed happily.

"Yeah, but Sirius won't be easy. Peter shouldn't be that much of a problem. So, what should we do?"

"I know!" Sarah said. She smiled at Lily and started making chicken sounds again. Lily realized what she was doing and joined her.

"No way! You are not calling us chicken!" they heard Sirius yell.  
"I think they are Sirius," they heard Peter say.

They then heard a smack and Peter yell, "Hey! What was that for?"

Lily and Sarah snickered. "_This is too easy_.' She thought. "You haven't even left your fort yet! How can you not be chicken? We both have left the fort, and neither you or Peter have left!" Lily yelled over the fort. She took a peek to see their reaction. She was surprised to see Sirius and Peter in a huddle. What could they be doing? Suddenly the two boys jumped up and ran toward the girls' fort, crying the cry of battle.

The girls jumped up and started throwing snowballs. The boys then threw their snowballs at the girls, but had to jump behind some trees near their fort to avoid getting hit. The girls would throw their snowballs one after the other, trying to get the boys caught off guard.

After a little while of doing this, the girls had to stop and make some more snow balls. Once this happened, the boys started throwing theirs. Suddenly getting an idea, Lily motioned Sarah to follow her. They snuck into the forest and started walking toward the boy's hiding place. Telling Sarah to get some more snowballs, Lily walked ahead and finally found the boys, they were still firing on the empty fort. Getting an idea, she turned back and went back to Sarah who was still making snowballs.

"OK, I've got an idea, get three snowballs for each of us," she told Sarah, who dutifully gave Lily three balls of snow and took three for herself. "We're going to start screaming, and when they hear our screams, the boy will come running. Then we will lure them over hear and once they get here, you throw your snowballs at Sirius and I will throw mine at Peter. OK?" Lily asked.

"Sounds like a plan, but, isn't that cheating?" Sarah asked.

"They said anything else goes except what they said, and they didn't say anything about luring them into the Forbidden Forest," she said sneakily. Sarah smiled and they both screamed.

Sirius and Peter stopped throwing and heard the girls screaming. Sirius gave Peter a look, "They're only luring us in the forest," he told him.

Peter still didn't look convinced, "Are they? Do we want to take that chance?" he asked, looking at the forest. Then they saw James and Remus run in. Sirius exchanged glances with Peter, then followed them in at a run.

Following the renewed screams of the girls, Peter and Sirius ran into the forest. Not finding Remus and James, they continued then that heard the girls yell, "Sirius! Peter!" they turned the corner and got three snowballs in the back. Finding four laughing people behind them Peter and Sirius realized that they had been tricked.

Sirius and Peter exchanged glares and started chasing them out of the forest. Lily, Sarah, James and Remus were all running as fast as they could to try and get away from Sirius and Peter. Once out of the forest, the two Marauder couple took refuge behind Lily and Sarah's fort and started throwing Snowballs at the two boys.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of each team throwing snowballs, they all fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Checking her watch, Lily realized that it was 3 o'clock. "Sarah," she said sitting up. She looked over and saw her friend and Remus snogging like there was no tomorrow. Feeling a little sorry for interrupting, she walked over and said, "Sarah, we only have one hour before the dance starts."

Sarah quickly stopped her snogging session with Remus and jumped up, "What?!" she screamed. Then seeing Lily's smile she smacked her friend on the head. "That was mean, Lily!"

"Well, was there any other way to get you to apart?" she asked reasonably. "We will see you boys at 8:45 in the Common Room," she told them.

Then Lily and Sarah gave their boyfriends one last kiss, and walked back to the dormitory.

"Why do they need six hours to get dressed?" Peter asked his friends.

"I don't know, but they are probably going to probably going to be very pretty," James told Peter.

"Well, we might as well go in, seeing as how the girls are gone," Sirius said.

"Yeah, and I'm cold," Peter squeaked, and Remus then agreed with him.

Snickering, Sirius and James pushed Peter and Remus into a large snowdrift and started walking back toward the castle.

"Oh my gosh, Lily!" Sarah squealed, as her friend finished putting on the last of her makeup and turned her around to look at the mirror. "You made me look like a princess!"

"It was nothing, really," Lily said. She said a quick charm to keep Sarah's hair and makeup in place. Then she started putting the makeup away.

"Really, thanks. I never could have done this without you, Lils," Sarah told her friend.

"You're welcome, Sarah,"

Lily turned and looked at clock, it was 8:40. They had been getting ready for five and a half-hours! '_Wow,_' she thought. Lily never used to take this long to do anything, let alone get dressed. Usually she just grabbed clothes, put a brush through her hair and went. Now she was taking almost six hours to get ready for a dance!

Sarah looked at her friend, then it was time to go. Looking at their roommates she asked, "Ok, so who is going first?"

Alice volunteered and she walked down. It was spaced out with enough time for each lady of Gryffindor to have her moment in the spotlight, and then the next would go. Sarah and Lily were the last ones. Sarah went first, but Lily wanted to see Remus' reaction, so she went down enough so she could see his reaction. She wasn't disappointed. Remus' mouth was wide open and his eyes were wide, "Wow," she heard him say. Now it was her turn.

She doubled back enough so it would look like she just came down. Walking down the stairs, she was careful not to trip as she walked into people's view. She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her. James was totally gobsmacked. If Remus' reaction was anything to boast about, then James' was the best. Lily carefully walked over to James who was just staring at her.

"You look great, Lily," James told her, after Sirius had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thanks, James," she told him, blushing slightly. "So," she said. "Should we go?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I need to meet Elizabeth at the Entrance Hall," Sirius said.

"Oh, ok," Sarah said. "I thought it was odd that you didn't have anyone with you," Sarah wasn't going to comment on Peter. She knew he didn't have a date, '_Poor guy,_' she thought. '_No one wants to go out with him, I wonder why,_' she thought.

They walked together and finally reached the Great Hall. Sirius picked up Elizabeth and they walked in.

"Wow," they all said, looking around the hall. "Dumbledore went all out this year," Peter commented.

They all agreed. There were Christmas trees all around, there was snow falling from the ceiling, but it didn't drift to the ground, there were stars of David on the walls, along with menorahs, the house tables had been taken out and many small tables had taken their place, and there were candles on every table. It was a spectacular sight.

The Marauders and Elizabeth all sat down, but the boys helped seat the ladies before they sat down. The Marauders all debated and gloated about the snowball fight until Professor Dumbledore stood on the makeshift stage.

"The dance is now going to start, I hope you enjoy yourselves. Now join me in welcoming up the Bludger Boys!" The entire girl population that had wizard wireless started screaming. The two boys took the stage and started playing.

The girls grabbed the boys and pulled them onto the dance floor. Even though neither couple could dance, Remus, Sarah, James and Lily all danced like fools. Though, if they were fools, then the only way to describe the way Sirius was dancing would be classified as psychotic.

After a few songs, the Marauders decided to get something to eat and drink, seeing as how they didn't have any dinner. So, they walked over to the table that they picked and sat down. "Meatloaf!" James told his plate, and Meatloaf suddenly appeared on his plate. "I'm so glad that Dumbledore told us how to do this before hand," James said.

"You're telling me," Lily said to James, picking up her fork and putting it through her steak.

No one talked while they ate, for one thing, the food was delicious, and for another, if they talked, that meant that it would be longer before they could get back to dancing.

After they all finished their food, they left Peter at the table and went back to dancing.

Finally they played a slow song, and the couples all got close. The Marauders were so caught up in dancing that they continued slow dancing even after the song had ended. They were brought to their senses after someone bumped into Lily and James. When they looked see who it was, they saw Malfoy and on his face were small hairs but it was when he tuned that they saw a tail sticking out of his pants. The laughter that came from the couple stopped the entire dance floor and everyone started laughing at him. Malfoy ran out, his face beat red, forgetting about his date. '_So that was what Remus did to Malfoy. I would have thought that he would have gotten that fixed by now_.' She thought. '_He probably didn't want Madam Pomfrey to see him in that state, don't blame him, but I would have wanted to have Pomfrey to remove it then have this humiliation_. _Though, when was Malfoy ever normal?_' she asked herself.

Sometime after that and an hour later, Remus, Sarah, Sirius and Elizabeth had disappeared.

"You want to get out of here?" Lily asked James. "There's only about 40 minutes left of this dance."

James looked around, and noticed that some people were starting to leave. "Yeah, let's go," he said, taking Lily's arm and leading her to the common room.

When they got to the common room, they noticed that the fire was still burning. Taking the invitation that it gave, the couple sat together on the couch, just enjoying the other's company. Lily and James turned at the sound of the portrait hole opening. Sarah came in first, and then Remus. They both looked thoroughly snogged. Smiling at each other, they waited to see if they would be noticed.

Remus and Sarah were trying to quietly head up to their dormitories when James decided to interrupt, "Hey, you guys,"

Sarah and Remus spun around so fast, it was a miracle that they didn't get whiplash.

"What _have_ you guys been doing?" Lily asked with a knowing smile.

Sarah and Remus started stuttering, looking at each other. James and Lily started laughing quietly, "Come on over here guys, we already know what you were doing," James said.

Sarah and Remus walked over, trying to straiten their hair. Sitting down, the two couples talked about nonsense until Peter came, then after a while, Sirius came back, without Elizabeth.

Seeing the all of the Marauder boys together, it reminded Lily of something that they said at their 'initiation'. "Hey, guys? What was that secret that you kept talking about today?" she asked.

The Marauders shared a look and smiled, Remus put up barriers, so if anyone walked down, they wouldn't be able to see or hear them. Exchanging glances, the Marauders all nodded and then Sirius, James, and Peter all shifted into animals. '_They're illegal animagi!_' Lily and Sarah thought.

Then they turned back, looking at the girls expectantly. The girls just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. Amazement was written all over their faces. "How did you do that?" Lily asked, still not fully comprehending it.

"Well, we did some research and-"

"I know, _how_ you did it but why? You could be caught and put in Azkaban!" Lily all but screamed.

The Marauders smiled, and Remus hung his head, "Because we didn't want Remus to be alone during the full moons," Peter said, smiling at his best friend.

The girls softened, realizing what was going on now, "Oh," Sarah said quietly.

Lily got an idea, "Could you guys teach us?" she asked. All eyes turned to her, "What?"

"Do you know how hard and grueling it is to become an animagus?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I want to learn, I've always wanted to. Even if it is illegal, I still want to learn, I can register later," she told her fellow Marauders.

The Marauders shared a look, "Well, it seems there is some Marauder in you," James said, smirking. "Are you interested as well, Sarah?" he asked her.

Looking deeply into Remus' eyes, she saw pleading, not noticeable unless you really looked, smiling she said, "Sure, why not?"

Remus smiled, along with everyone else. "Very well, we will have to have lessons at least twice a week, and hopefully, not this full moon, but by the next one, you can join us on our midnight runs. How does that sound?" Sirius asked the girls.

Lily and Sarah looked at each other, "Sounds good," Lily said, still looking at Sarah.

"Yeah, sounds good," Sarah replied. They finally broke eye contact.

"Ok, then we should head on to bed, seeing as how we have our first day of training tomorrow," Sirius told everyone.

Nodding, everyone yawned, suddenly very tired, "Night," Sirius said, heading up the stairs with Peter, knowing that there would be some snogging going on once they left.

"Night, boys," Lily said, trying to walk away. But James caught her and turned her around, snogging her senseless. Remus and Sarah were doing the same.

After a good few minutes, Lily broke away, "Come on, Sarah," she told her friend. Seeing that she wasn't going to come said, "Unless you want to sleep in Remus' bed tonight?"

Remus broke the kiss to give Lily a warning look, but it wasn't working, he had a small smile on his face. She knew that they would never do that, until they got married anyways.

"Goodnight, Remus, James," Lily said, tugging Sarah up the stairs. Sarah blew Remus a kiss who caught it and blew one back.

Hey guys, wow, that is a long chapter, wasn't it? 5,000 words of actual story! I've never written that much in my life! But aren't you glad I did? Well, just a few comments, the next chapter will be posted in two weeks, just as I said before, and hopefully this length again. Hope you all enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it!

Just a comment about the choice of music for Lily. I'm not saying that she's Christian at all, I'm just saying that it was her favorite Christian song…and it's mine as well but…anyways (**A/N** 5/14/07 – I took this part of the story out. I see that it didn't need to be in there and that it wasn't very appropriate so again, I took it out.) So I didn't want to confuse you with that. She might have been, seeing as how she was a muggle before, so…who knows, she could have been Jewish for all we know right? Anyways, I'm done babbling, so you guys know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW?! I love them sooo much and I wouldn't mind many reviews from this chapter!! I can't wait to see if you guys liked it or not. Well, I'm done here, I will see you guys in 2 weeks!!

-Jen


	16. Engagements?

Hey guys, well, this is it! The final chapter of my story. It's kinda sad that it's all over, but I'll get to start another story! But, I hope you all like this last chapter and I hope you stay with me in the writing of In the Way. A big thank you to Nita who has beta'd this story all the way. Well, I'll stop babbling, so you can read the story! Now on to the last chapter of A Prank, A Closet, and A Little Love!

888888888888888

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry, Sirius, or Remus, or anyone else.

A/N: I don't know if Eva is actually James' mom's name, but once we find out, I'll change it. But it's going to be Eva for now.

888888888888888

Chapter 16

"James! What are you doing?" Lily exclaimed.

Lily had been sitting in her parent's home, reading on the couch. She knew James would be apparating in, so she didn't even flinch when she heard his 'pop' of apparation. Then, all she saw was darkness as James' blindfold spell took effect. James picked her up and suddenly apparated.

Lily had stopped kicking, but was starting to get nervous. She finally felt herself come back to earth and James put her down. "James?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered somewhere beside her.

"What are you doing? My birthday was two days ago, what's going on?" she asked.

"You'll see," James said as he guided her. She heard the smile in James' voice as he said it. He knew she hated being left out, and he was enjoying being in the position of power.

"Just a little farther," he told her. Lily sighed. She wished that James would just tell her already, but apparently she didn't have the right to know what was going on.

"OK, we're here," he told her. "You might want to keep your eyes closed."

Lily complied as she felt the cloth leave her face. "OK, open your eyes," James told her.

Opening her eyes the most beautiful sight met her eyes, there was a large house in front of her. It was at least three stories high. The area around the house was beautiful as well. The house must have been sitting on 10 to 15 acres.

"Wow," she whispered.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Well, yes but, why did you bring me here?" she asked.

James caught her eye and slowly bent down on one knee, pulling something out of his pocket as he went. "Lily?"

"Oh, my gosh," she said, looking down at him.

"Lily, I've loved you ever since I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are smart, loving, and if I may say so, very beautiful. Would you like to be my wife?"

James was nervous even though he knew she would say yes. Had he presented his proposal correctly? Was the timing alright? Did she want to even be his wife? All of those thoughts and more ran through James' head as he awaited Lily's answer.

Lily was surprised to say the least. She knew she was going to say yes, but decided to play with him for a little bit. '_Sorry, James, forgive me_,' she thought. She took the smile off her face and in place put an uncomfortable look in its place.

James looked scared and it was all she could do not to laugh. "James, I- "

"Lily? What's gong on?" he asked.

"James, I'm sorry, but I would not like to be your wife," she said running her back to him.

James was heart broken, he thought for sure that she would say yes. Where did he go wrong? Was it in the proposal, the past? He had no clue. "Oh," he said in a small voice. He still hadn't gotten up off his knees.

Lily was so glad that she was standing away from James, because she was smiling like a fool. Then all of a sudden she heard a 'pop' and quickly turned around, hoping that she was wrong. Horrified, she was looking at the place that James had been kneeling moments before. He was gone.

8888888888888888888

James apparated to his parent's house, he knew that they would be home. "Mom? Dad?" he called.

"James? You're back already?" his mom asked, walking into the living room where James was standing. At the sight of her son, her smile slipped off her face faster than you could take a breath. "James?"

Finally the tears that hadn't come before came down full force. His mom took James into her arms and hugged him while he cried. He thought that Lily would have said yes. A thought dawned on him, that's probably why it hit him so hard.

Eva was concerned, she knew Lily loved James, so why did she say no? Eva guided her son to the couch, where she pulled James into her lap. She hadn't held James like this since he was a small child. She decided that she would have a talk with Ms. Evans after her son went to sleep.

Sure enough, James fell asleep, exhausted from staying up all night and his emotional output. Eva carefully laid James on the couch, covered him with a blanket, and started towards the fire. She was going to get to the bottom of his if it was the last thing she did.

888888888888888888888

Lily quickly apparated to Sirius' flat. "Sirius?" she yelled through the house.

"Lily?" came the reply. "What's going on? I thought you were with James

Lily quickly told him what had happened, hoping Sirius wouldn't get upset. "And when I turned around he was gone. I thought he might be here." she finished.

Sirius shook his head, "No, he didn't. I'm not sure where he could have gone," he said walking to the door, grabbing his coat and hat. "But I'll help you look for him," eh said opening the door.

Lily nodded her head, and with Sirius, walked out onto the porch and apparated away.

888888888888888888

"Remus?" Sirius yelled through his house.

"Sirius? What are you up to now?" Remus asked walking into his living room.

"Have you seen James?" Lily asked.

"Not since last night, why?"

"I'll explain later. Where would he go if he's upset?" Lily asked him.

"Well, most probably his parent's house. Why? What's going on?"

"No time to explain, Remus. If he's not there I'll come back. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, you'll know I found him," she told Sirius, then she disapparated.

8888888888888888888888

Apparating into the Potter mansion alone, Lily looked around. She had apparated into the living room, which was very large, for a living room anyway. There lying on the couch was James. When she walked up to him, she saw that he had been crying. Lily felt her heart break at the sight of James. She felt so bad, this never was supposed to happen. She was just going to turn around and tell him that she wouldn't _like_ to marry him, but she would _love_ to marry him. But he had apparated away before she got the chance to tell him.

Bending down so she was level with the couch, Lily bent down and kissed James.

James was startled awake, but he found Lily kissing him so he kissed her back, forgetting about the previous events earlier that day. But suddenly James remembered what had happened and pulled away.

"James, please let me explain,"

"No, you don't need to, I don't need an explanation,"

"Please, just hear me out, James?"

James looked into those beautiful green eyes and saw tears come to her eyes and they were filled with guilt. "Fine," he said scooting over.

Lily sat down next to him, wondering where to begin. "James? You know how you said 'Would you like to marry me?'?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," he said dully.

"Well, when I said no, that I wouldn't like to marry you, I meant," she paused. "I meant that I wouldn't _like_ to marry you, I would _love_ to marry you! You just left before I could tell you," she said smiling.

James looked up at her, hardly daring to believe her words, "Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes! I can't think of anyone else I rather spend the rest of my life with!" Lily exclaimed.

James smiled; Lily saw light come back into his eyes. Then all of a sudden there was a sudden 'pop' of apparation. James and Lily both looked over to see who apparated into the house.

Lily cringed as she saw Eva Potter walk into the room. When she saw Lily she starting screaming, "LILLIAN EVANS! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY SON'S HEART! HE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM, WHY DID YOU SAY NO? WERE YOU JUST STRINGING HIM ALONG? WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND GIRL?"

Lily flinched at the harsh words that James' mom was shouting. She felt bad enough as it was, did she have to rub it in? "Ms. Potter, I'm very sorry. I meant no harm, please just let me explain -"

"Why? Why should I let you? I know you love him, so the question is, why did you say no?"

Lily sighed and explained what had happened, about how James had taken her to the beautiful house, how he proposed, her prank, James apparating, and about how she found him and said yes.

Eva smiled, she knew she loved him. "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to scream at you. I was just upset."

"No, I deserved it, I never should have done what I did. I never meant for James to leave, I was just going to turn around and yell, 'I would LOVE to marry you'. But he left." Lily explained.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lily." James told her. Lily looked over at James, who was smiling. "Now that I know you didn't mean it, it's actually a very good prank. I couldn't have done better myself." James said, with something akin to pride in his voice.

Lily smiled, she knew he was still just getting over the fact that she didn't mean to say no, but she appreciated the effort on James' part. He knew she still felt guilty about her little charade. But he forgave her. "James? You want to ask me again?" Lily asked, smiling guiltily.

"Lily, don't feel bad. Don't worry about it. It's actually an excellent prank," he said. Then his eyes unfocused. She knew that he was thinking about something to do with the future. Then James focused back on her, then smiled mischievously. 'Uh, oh,' Lily thought.

James got down on one knee again, taking her hand and taking out the small velvet box. "Lily, would you please marry me?" James asked, now not a bit nervous.

"Yes," she said simply. James smiled, and then he placed the ring on her finger. Lily started to just admire the ring. It was a white and yellow gold band with a large diamond in the center. It was astounding. Then all of a sudden the ring turned into a large worm around her finger. "AAAAHHHH!" Lily screamed, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET-IT-OFF!" she screamed holding her hand away from her body.

James and Eva were laughing hysterically. Lily knew that James did this, and she wasn't happy, but she knew she deserved it. But, come on, a _worm_? She _hated_ worms, and James knew that, and he was using it to his advantage. Then there were three 'pop's in quick succession. And there stood Remus, Sirius, and Sarah. To their surprise Lily was running around like a complete lunatic and James and Ms. Potter were both rolling on the floor with laughter. "What is going on here?" Remus asked Sirius and Sarah. They both shrugged their shoulders. They decided to just sit back and enjoy the show.

James finally took pity on Lily and reversed the spell. Then the ring went back to its original beautiful shape. Now that the worm was gone, Lily was able to sit down and catch her breath.

Remus, Sarah, and Sirius all started laughing. Lily, James, and Ms. Potter all looked over at the three Marauders in confusion. Then they realized that they were laughing at them. It wasn't long till the other three joined the laughing group.

After a while, the group settled down and decided to have something to drink. "So, what was that scene about?" Sirius asked James.

"That's what I was wondering about," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone's heads turned and standing in the doorway was Mr. Potter. Smiling, he walked in and gave his wife a kiss. "So what was all the racket about, I thought someone had set Death Eaters on you guys."

Everyone laughed then Lily, James, and Ms. Potter all started to tell their story. Sirius, Remus and Sarah would chime in when they had something to say. Mr. Potter apparently found all this rather funny.

As everyone was talking Lily looked over at Sarah, who was smiling and laughing with everyone at the table. Then, when she made a motion with her hands, she caught it. Something sparkled on her finger. When she took a closer look she saw that it was a ring, on her left ring finger. Lily screamed and ran over to Sarah, who was confused, "Lily what-?"

Lily ran over and grabbed Sarah into a huge hug. She was squeezing Sarah for all she was worth. "Um, Lily? You're choking me," she said, in a constricted tone.

"Oh, sorry," Lily said letting go. "Why didn't you tell me!" Lily asked her best friends.

"Tell you what?" Sarah asked. But Sarah had an idea of what she meant.

"You and Remus! YOU'RE ENGAGED!" she squealed, then grabbed Sarah into another hug.

Giving Remus a look, Remus came over and pulled Lily off his fiancé. "Lily, we were going to tell you today."

"Remus asked me yesterday," Sarah said, he face glowing. "When we went to dinner. We ate and then we apparated to outside my complex, then he walked me home. Then when we got there, he got down on one knee and proposed! It was so romantic."

Lily squealed again, but this time instead of squeezing the life out of Sarah, she squeezed the life out of Remus.

Everyone was laughing. Lily finally let go of Remus. Taking a deep breath Lily turned to Sirius, "Well, Sirius. It looks like you're the only one who doesn't have a fiancé. Well, except Peter," she added as an after thought.

"Oh well," Sirius said. "No worries. Elizabeth and I are going strong, not sure about marriage yet but, it's all good."

The three boys exchanged looks, James and Remus smiled, but rolled their eyes, they knew what that _really_ meant.

"So, it looks like we're getting married, Lilykins," Sarah told her best friend.

"Yeah, we're getting married," she said. Lily and Sarah both smiled then looked at their respective husbands to be. Life was going to be wonderful. They were out of school, Lily, James, Sarah, and Remus were getting married, and they had their entire lives ahead of them.

"Now we have to plan the weddings," Eva told the girls. The boys heard this and they shared a look, and then ran out of the room.

The girls laughed, realizing that the boys would have no part in their wedding day, except the best men speeches. The three girls found themselves devoid of their husband/fiancés. It seemed that Mr. Potter left with the boys. Lily and Sarah both started talking about what they wanted their weddings to be like. But in the end, they knew all that mattered was that they were getting married. "We're getting married!" Lily and Sarah squealed, then they hugged each other as they laughed.

Eva knew that the girls were going to be happy. James was going to be happy with Lily, and Remus would finally have someone to love and care for him, not that Sarah hadn't been doing that already, but it would be a legal binding. Nothing could spoil this day for these girls, not even Voldemort.

888888888888888888888888

Well, that's all folks! Sorry it's late. Life has gotten in the way: aka, AP European History exam! Yikes. I hope I did ok. I want to thank all those loyal readers who have stuck with me throughout this story. What was once an 8 chapter story, has turned into a 16 chapter story. I just wanted to thank all those who have stuck with me, and to thank those who have reviewed. I LOVE the reviews I get. And guess what? I got my 100 reviews! I'm so proud of this story. It is technically my first story, even though I have 'Sirius' Escape' up, it's just a one shot. If you haven't read it, go read it, it's great. I also thank those of you who have read this after its completion. I hope you all liked it, and now I will be starting with In the Way. Not right away of course but…soon enough. I also want to thank Nita for all her betaing, she's done a great job no?


	17. Epilogue

7777777777777

Disclaimer: Don't own HP!

7777777777777

Chapter 17

Epilogue

7777777777777777

"Hey, Sarah! Wait up!" Lily screamed as she watched the hawk fly in the distance. She transformed into her animagus form and flew after her friend. She loved flying so much that it was now her favorite past time. The hawk slowed down, and waited for her friend. Giving her a look, Lily dove.

Sarah watched as Lily dove towards the ground. Then she shot after the red blur heading towards the ground as well. This was a game that they played, and they absolutely loved it. The point of the game was, well, pointless. But it was fun. They were to fly as fast as they could toward the ground, then pull up and race back toward Hogwarts.

Sarah pulled up out of the dive just in time so that she didn't hit the ground. Then she pulled up next to Lily and they raced back toward the castle. Sarah put all her concentration into making it back before the red and gold blur beside her could. She thought that those animals were slow before now, but now that she was racing one, she could never think that about phoenixes again.

"That was awesome! I so totally won that time, Lilykins," Sarah boasted.

"Yeah right," Lily scoffed. "The only thing that you won, was the award for blindness, and you being a hawk are suppose to see better. At least that's what I thought."

Sarah growled, "Well, at least I'm not a…"

Lily waited a while, watching her friend try and come back with an insult. Laughing, Lily said, "Yeah, I thought so." Sarah glared at her friend, but then, looking over Lily's shoulder, smiled in a way that meant only one thing: Remus was coming. Sure enough, when she turned around, she saw the original Marauders coming their way, with exception of Peter, who was off on a secret mission of some sort.

Lily smiled too; it had been a month since James had proposed to her, and Remus to Sarah, and she always fiddled with her ring whenever she wasn't doing anything. It always made James smile. He would say, 'That ring ain't going anywhere.' But he would be smiling just the same.

"Hello, Remus," Sarah said, greeting her fiance with a kiss.

"Hello, James," Lily said, greeting _her_ fiance with a kiss.

After waiting a few seconds Sirius said, "Well, don't I get a kiss?"

"No!" both girls said, then went back to greeting their future husbands.

Sirius sighed. Even though he and Lizzy, as he had come to call her, were going strong, he didn't know if he should marry her. He talked about it with Remus and James, but he still couldn't make up his mind. However, he knew that if he didn't get a move on soon, Lizzy was going to leave him. She had never said it outright, but he knew that she didn't want to be strung along. She loved him; she always made sure he knew, and he would always say that he loved her too. Sirius took a moment to ponder. '_Wait,_' he thought. '_If I love her, which I do, and she loves me, which I thinks she does, then we should spend the rest of our lives together_,' he thought reasonably. Then the thought struck him. '_That's it!_' Sirius thought. "I'll see you guys later! I've got something to do!" Sirius said, then ran toward the gate. He had some shopping to do.

The two couples separated, "I wonder what's gotten into him?" Remus asked.

"Who knows? He's Sirius, remember?" James told them.

"Of course we do, how can we forget? He never lets us forget it!" Sarah exclaimed. "It seems only like yesterday that he would always make a pun out of our asking if he was 'serious'."

"That _was_ yesterday, Sarah," Remus said with a smile.

"Oh, right. Guess I kinda forgot."

"So, do you want to go inside and get something to eat?" James asked.

"Absolutely! Flying around like that makes me thirsty!" Sarah exclaimed, running to the Entrance Hall door.

"I bet she's glad it's still summer," Lily stated.

"I think you're glad as well. It wouldn't do for my future wife to be put in Azkaban for being an illegal animagus, now would it?" James remarked.

Lily smiled seductively, then ran to catch up to Sarah.

Remus and James shared a smile and an eye roll, then ran to try and beat the girls to the Great Hall.

777777777777

"LILY! SARAH!"

The two couples looked toward the Entrance Hall to see Elizabeth running toward them. Thinking that something was wrong, they stood up quickly and ran to her. "What's happened?" Sarah asked.

"This!" she said, then thrust her hand toward the girls' faces.

It took the girls a few seconds to realize that the only thing that was wrong was the fact that they hadn't noticed the look of pure joy on Elizabeth's face. Taking a better look at her hand, the girls realized that there was a ring with a diamond on it. Lily and Sarah shared a glance and then screamed and the three girls hugged each other.

James and Remus looked on with confusion. Then they saw their other friend walk into the hall, slightly dazed. Then it clicked. Sirius had asked Elizabeth to marry him! The guys shared a look, then walked over to Sirius, who looked like he hadn't gotten over the fact that she had said yes.

"So, Sirius mate, want to enlighten us?" James asked his friend.

"About what?"

"About what changed your mind about wanting to marry Elizabeth!" Remus told him as if he was the dumbest person on the face of the earth.

"Oh, that. Well, I was just watching you and James with your future wives to be, and realized that I loved Lizzy and she loved me and we should spend the rest of our lives together!" he explained to them.

Remus and James shared an exasperated look. "We told you that weeks ago! You just figure that out _now_? Are you that dense?" James all but yelled.

Sirius looked sheepishly at his friends. He didn't want them to know how true that statement was. "Well…" he tried, but he couldn't figure anything to say so he decided to try and just look innocent. He knew he was busted. Remus and James had told him exactly what had gotten him to finally go buy a ring and propose. But he hadn't gotten it until he, basically, thought it out himself.

Remus sighed and asked, "How is it, Sirius, that you can be so dense?"

"Well, I'm not sure," he said thoughtfully. James smacked him, and Sirius smiled. "What?"

The girls sighed. "Men," they said together.

"Well, we're marrying them," Sarah said.

" Yeah, we are," Lily said with a small smile.

7777777777777777777777

"Is everything ready? Where is Lily? Where's Sarah? I'm going crazy! I can't do this!"

Elizabeth and Sirius were the first to get married out of all their friends. Tomorrow was going to be Sarah and Remus' wedding, and then the next day, Lily and James would get married.

Elizabeth was an absolute wreck. Even though everything was taken care of, she still was going crazy. Her mom was doing her hair and makeup, trying to calm her daughter down. "Liz, everything is going to be fine. Sarah is with Remus, trying to get his tie tied, Lily is with James outside, and everything, except you, is ready."

"I know, I'm sorry mom. I'm just so-"

"Nervous?" her mom asked. She laughed, "I couldn't tell," she told her anxious daughter as she finished doing her makeup. She turned her around to face her.

"Elizabeth, I am so proud of you. You've found a man who will take care of you and love you for the rest of your lives. I know I have always told you that I wanted you to find a guy as good as your dad. I believe that you have found that, or at least from what I've seen. He loves you as much as your father and I do, and that is saying something."

Elizabeth smiled; she loved her mom and dad greatly. Sometimes she felt as if she never wanted to leave her parent's house. But she knew that it was time for her to test her wings and fly.

"Thanks mom," she said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what I would have done without you and dad helping me and teaching me right from wrong. I know that I can go out into the world and conquer anything if I put my mind to it. Thank you for being my mom," she said, giving her mom a hug, crying slightly.

"You almost ready, Liz?" came Lily's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'll be right out," she called. She could almost see her nod her head and walk away.

"I think it's time," her mom said, opening the door. Her dad was standing right outside the doorway.

"You ready pumpkin?" her dad asked.

"Yes, daddy," she replied, smiling.

Her dad offered her his arm as they walked toward the aisle. "I love you, Liz, I don't want you to ever forget that," her dad whispered to her as they got into view of the aisle way.

"I know, daddy. I will never forget that, and I will always love you. Even though I'm marrying Sirius, he will never take your place in my life."

Giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek, they finally got to the opening and the wedding march started playing. Taking one last deep breath, they turned the corner and started the walk down the aisle.

7777777777777777

"Lily!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this! I thought I could but I can't!"

Today was Sarah's turn to get married. And she wasn't taking it any better than Elizabeth had. Lily actually found this rather funny, and she hoped that she wouldn't be like that.

"You are going to be fine, stop worrying! Do you want me to go get Remus?" she asked.

"No! Are you crazy? It's tradition! And you know how much I like to follow tradition. I can't see Remus till the ceremony!" Sarah all but yelled at her friend.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to get you to calm down, Sarah," her friend told her, trying to placate her.

"I'm sorry Lily. I'm just, I don't know. I just wish that we had eloped."

Lily laughed, knowing her friend wanted a traditional wedding, but hated all the pressure that came with it. "Come on, it's time," Lily said with a smile, looking up from her watch.

Sarah looked about ready to panic, but Lily showed her friend her wand and raised her eyebrows , causing Sarah to take a deep breath. She knew what Lily could do with a wand, and didn't want to test her. Walking out the door, Sarah's father met her outside.

"You ready, Sarah?" her dad asked, offering her his arm.

"I am ready, ready to get this over with!" she told her dad.

Sarah's dad smiled as she took his arm and walked toward the aisle way. She knew that she loved Remus and wanted to get married, but she just didn't want the added attention that went with it. '_It will all be over soon. Just keep saying it. It will all be over soon, it will all be over soon,_' she thought as she stepped into the aisle way and the song started.

7777777777777

"I don't know what you guys were so nervous about," Lily remarked, walking with her friends toward the aisle.

"Well, you aren't us, Lily," Elizabeth said.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Lily said, shocked. "And all this time I thought I was just like you guys! Thank you for clearing that up for me!" she told her friends. Then a second later, the three girls started laughing.

"We're almost there, Lily," her dad reminded her. "So you might want to send your friends along ahead of us."

"Alright, we get the picture, we're leaving," Sarah said, pulling Liz along with her.

Lily snickered. She knew what her dad was trying to do, and that made her get a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Lily," her dad said quietly.

"Yes, daddy?" she replied, knowing what was going to come. Lily was ready for some tears.

Her dad stopped and turned to face his daughter. "My baby girl is getting married. It's a hard concept to grasp but here we are, about to go down the aisle. And that means me having to give away my little girl to someone whom she didn't really like in the first place," he stated, smiling at his now tearful daughter.

Lily was already in tears; she loved her dad so much, and she was going to have to leave her parent's house forever. It would never be her home again. It would be, from this day forth, the home she grew up in, not the house that she called home. She would be living with James in Godric's Hollow, which had been in his family for many generations, which was the next best thing to being at home. "Daddy, I love you so much, but I'm not your baby girl anymore, I'm..."

"You will always be my baby girl, Lily. Even when you are 100 years old, you will still be my little girl," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lily quickly was pulled into an embrace, where she cried silently as father and daughter held each other. She was the first of his two daughters to get married, and he didn't want to let go of her. But he knew that he had to; he couldn't keep her at home her entire life, so he had to let his little girl spread her wings and fly. Something no loving father had ever found easy.

"It's time, Julian."

Lily and her dad broke their loving embrace and looked over to see her mom standing in front of the doorway to the church. She was smiling at the sight, knowing that Lily and her father had a strong bond. She knew it would be hard on Julian to let their girl go, but it was time for them to walk down the aisle together.

Giving her dad a smile, Lily took his arm and then led him toward the entrance to the church.

777777777777777

"That was just amazing!" James screamed.

"Yeah, the way that he swooped down and pulled up just in time to catch the snitch and to keep from hitting the ground! His toes were touching the ground I tell ya!" Sirius added.

"I hear you, Sirius, and the way Bagman hit that bludger toward the keeper of the Cannons! He was amazing! Took the bloke right off his broom! Not many can do that, especially to a guy that BIG!" Elizabeth inputted.

All the non-obsessive Quidditch fans looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It wasn't that they didn't like Quidditch, they just weren't overly obsessed about it. The Marauder couples were at Godric's Hollow, the new home of Lily and James. Sarah looked at Remus, smiling. Remus loved Sarah with all his heart, and she loved him, even though he was a werewolf. She could even be with him during the full moons now.

It took Lily and Sarah just a few months to get the hang on the animagi transformation. And since the male Marauders knew how to do it already, it was quite simple for the female Marauders to do what they did in three years in just three months. Now Sarah could transform into a hawk and Lily into a beautiful phoenix.

"James?" Lily began quietly.

James looked over and saw Lily's face. She looked like she was about to be sick. '_Uh oh,_' he thought. "Lily, could I talk to you for a second?" he asked, so they wouldn't look suspicious.

"Sure, I'll be right back you guys," Lily told her friends. She stood up and followed James into their house. Once into the house, she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, promptly being sick. James ran after her and went into the bathroom after his wife. He hated seeing Lily so sick, but he knew he would have to get used to it, there would be many times in their lives together that she or he would be sick.

Once she cleaned up, she and James went back downstairs to their friends. "You guys done talking?" Sirius asked.

Everyone turned and saw Lily and James walking toward them. It was then that they realized that Lily didn't look very good.

"Lily, are you alright?" Sarah asked, getting up.

"Yes, I'm fine," she told them.

They didn't look convinced but sat down just the same. "I'm pregnant," she said suddenly.

Everyone nodded their heads and continued talking. James and Lily smiled at each other and waited for the information to sink into their friends' brains. Then suddenly, the talking stopped. Elizabeth and Sarah exchanged looks and then screamed and ran to their friend. Giving her big hugs, they all started crying. James then took hold of the situation. "You know, that's my son that you're squeezing."

The two girls just realized what they were doing and let go of their best friend. "I'm so sorry, Lily," Sarah started, but Lily stopped them.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do any damage," she told them. She then turned to James, and retorted, "And how do you know that it's going to be a boy?" she asked her husband.

James looked at his wife who was looking quite intimidating. He heard Sirius say, "He's in for it now." James then took the liberty of sending a quiet curse his way.

While Sirius was hanging upside down and being tickled by an invisible hand, James was trying to sway his wife. "Now, Lily. We all know that it's going to be a boy. And we all know I'm always right. It's just a matter of time before we know for sure."

"Do you want to have any more children after this, darling?" Lily asked, stepping forward.

"Uh oh," he heard Sarah whisper.

"Why, yes, my dear. Why ever do you ask?" he asked her.

Lily smiled, and continued, "Well, if you do, then you had better stop talking, unless you don't want to be able to have any more kids," she told him, lifting her foot a little to get her point across.

James took a step back and said quickly, "Yes, ma'am!"

He heard their friends snicker. His face was turning bright red, and he knew that everyone could see.

Sarah and Remus shared a look, and Remus nodded. "We're pregnant too," Sarah said.

Everyone turned quickly towards the couple with a loud exclamation, "What?"

"We found out this morning. We were going to wait for the right moment and this seemed like the best time so, yeah, we're expecting!" she said, a huge smile gracing her face.

Elizabeth and Lily both screamed and went to hug Sarah, but gently hugged her. "You're not pregnant too are you, Liz?" Lily asked.

Liz shook her head, "No, sorry. But it's not for the lack of trying, I can tell you that!"

"Elizabeth!" Sirius said, looking quite surprised that she would say that.

"What?" she asked.

The rest of the Marauders rolled their eyes and started to walk inside.

"What?" Elizabeth asked to the crowd of people who had their backs to her. "What was it that I said?" she asked. Sighing, she walked in behind them, determined that she would be pregnant before the both of them delivered.

77777777777

Well, you guys, that's it! I hoped that you liked it! I'm sorry, I know I said that the past chapter would be the last, but I found that I hadn't answered a few things so, I decided to post one last time before I start my new story! I hope that you all enjoyed it! And I can't wait to start the new story! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I give you all big thank you's! Well, that's all from me! Please review, I absolutely love them! And a huge thank you to Nita for Betaing this story from start to finish! She has done a wonderful job don't you guys think? Well, that's all from me! Thank you all sooo much!

-Jen


End file.
